


Princess

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: Gladnoct Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Crossdressing, Difficult Decisions, Flirting, Forced Crossdressing, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, M/M, Noctis needs to make a decision, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Torture, Prompto is a good friend, Secret intentions, Secrets, Umbra is a good dog, noctis has many names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: To do what he must for his Kingdom, his home, Noctis must pretend to be what he is not.(AKA the au where Noctis has many names)





	1. Welcome to the Citadel

     He hated it, he’d always hated it, he wishes he could love it, could accept what he’s had to be known as. Playing a Princess all his life, you’d think it’d come easier. The acting did, the acceptance? He was still working on that.

 

     Born Noctis Lucis Caelum, known more commonly as Nova, Princess of Insomnia and Lucis, no one but the royal family and their close personal security team knew the truth. Noctis never quite understood, of course a Princess is a better bargaining chip to make alliances and treaties, but what happens when the trade is made and “Nova” isn’t really quite the darling lass she’s thought to be? The only outcome he saw was war. MAYBE, with the right kind of magic an heir could be produced, he _was_ deeply connected to their magic and the crystal of the city….but that’s only if his promised doesn’t take the deception as a sleight and kill him declaring war on the Liars of Lucis.

 

     With the way things were looking, the information he was able to wrangle from Ignis...there would be a battle for his hand- or, actually _Nova’s_ hand-. A battle, that would bring only bloodshed and anger amongst the parties involved, for a _lie_ . He didn’t _want_ to be fought for, he didn’t _want_ to be a princess, he certainly didn’t **_want_ ** to have his every move on watch for everyone to see, every possible second he could make an unsavable mistake and be found out, he’s spent his whole life walking on eggshells, training in the ways of a lady and the rightful Prince, etiquette for a ladies tea, followed by dagger training, learning how to follow in a dance, never how to lead, simply to play the Proper Princess and how to save himself from danger should his true identity be revealed. Meaning, learning how to kill whomever should figure it out.

 

     Maybe that was the whole point? Marry him off to their enemies, and have them at his mercy? There was no easier way to kill a man then to slit his throat as you fell into bed together.

 

. . .

 . . . .

   . . . . . . .

 

     Nyx hated the pomp and boisterous bravado of the cities. He really shouldn’t have brought his clan all for some human trade game, but it was a matter of pride, and his clan don’t simply _lose_ via lack of show. He would win, simply for furthering the name of his people, the Princess would be a nice trophy, a show of power, but that mattered little to him. It seemed with all the “ _civilization”_ popping up and going around, people’s desire to be seen as worthy, upperclass, the Clans were being forgotten, a threat would do these people some good.Even countries of warlords were trained for the spectacle of balls and parties and dances, thrived in them, showed their power. So, he figures, if the ruthless Amicitia’s could don some fancy regalia, Nyx Ulric sure as hell could.

 

. . .

 . . . .

   . . . . . . .

 

     Gladio loved the sounds and smells of Insomnia. Gladio was happy to come to this ‘jewel’ of a city, not for the honor of claiming their prized Moonflower, but for the opportunities that arose inside their crystalline walls. Should their peace ever turn rocky, Gladio and his people would have the upper hand. The Princess and the party was simply a welcome guise for his intentions, and besides, he’d heard she was quite something to look at; lovely in every light, but absolutely blooming under the light of the moon.

 

. . .

 . . . .

   . . . . . . .

 

     The citadel was known for the lavish parties and extravagant balls, The power of Lucis was made known through these displays, their riches and esteem all laid out for the world to see. They’d dangled the loveliness of alliances, the potential riches of partnerships in front of every other high born’s faces for many a year. Though they had never shown their true jewel in “her” full glory. All of the years of grandeur and magnificence has led up to this moment of reveal. The true reveal of the Princess. They had been careful, no one had truly seen her, they’d only been allowed a moment in passing, a look just long enough to garner allure and mystery. This celebration put the beautiful Nova on display, showed the others what they had to offer, a princess for a kingdom as they say. There will be feasts and parties and games; all for the benefit of introducing themselves to the Princess, to pique their interest more, make her more worth fighting for. Then, after all of the parties, the true show will begin, the battle for the princess.

 

. . .

 . . . .

   . . . . . . .

 

     As all the foreign royals congregated to the massive greeting chamber of the King of Lucis they were formally welcomed by the king's personal attendant, a man named Scentia.

 

     “Lords and Ladies, it is the great honor of the royal family of Lucis to host this glorious event, we do so hope you all enjoy your stay and find our prize satisfactory. You have all come such a long way, your quarters have all been prepared which you will be escorted to shortly. A feast will be presented as a grand formal welcoming, and tomorrow, after you've all had the time to rest, a lavish party will be held in the evening where the Royal Princess will be…. formally presented.”

 

     The prim man addressed the room as a whole, and shortly after other attendants of the Crown appeared to lead each highborn to their quarters. A slight, blonde man came for Gladio and led him down a hallway to the east side of the dwelling.

 

     Gladio followed the figure, making note of the way and the decor. Lavish, extravagant paintings lined the walls. Each one depicting a different verse in the story of the great Kingdom, great battles political marriages, even betrayals and deceptions. They walked in silence to the rooms, and when they arrived the man informed him that he was free to walk around the _ground_ floor and outside, it was clear the upper levels were forbidden, possibly due to the princess. Gladio smiled gratefully and nodded, turning into the room dismissing the servant. The room was just as opulent as the rest of the palace and Gladio could appreciate beauty, but this was not what he was here for, he knew he had a role to play, knew he couldn't begin his search until after night had fallen post feast and the other royals were asleep. He walked to a window and threw the curtains open, grinning as it revealed a garden right outside, the sweet scent drifting in and enveloping the room around him.

 

     “Not a bad place to bide my time,” he grinned as he picked a book up from a nearby table and sat in a plush chair in the late afternoon sunlight. He would read until the congregation was summoned for the feast, then take a leisurely stroll through the gardens after the sun set-- gaining a feel for the castle lay out and inhabitants movements.

 

. . .

 . . . .

   . . . . . . .

     It was not long after everyone had settled into their rooms and freshened up from their journey that the attendants returned and led the Lords and Ladies through the halls to another large space being used as a dining room, the King and his council were already seated, the tables set strategically yet strangely.

 

     Gladio followed the blonde attendant to his designated place, politely taking his seat and surveying whom was paired with whom. Other irrelevant highborns took their places alongside other, more irrelevant highborns. The mass of them starting up polite conversations, acting like they enjoyed each other’s company or even liked them in the first place. Gladio’s tablemates had yet arrived, though he too had no concern over that. He made idle chatter with the select few people he was allowed to bring with him.

 

     As the chatter started to settle and it seemed they would just proceed without the missing group, the doors leading into the chamber were thrown open, the heavy wood swinging as if it were but a thin piece of bark from a tree. Boisterous laughter and booming voices filled the air as the group of Ulric tribesman made their way in, obnoxiously announcing they had “Lost their way and attendant”. They strode across the empty spaces to Gladio’s table and took their seats, not very apologetically nor politely. Their Leader just grinned all around, gesturing widely to let the others know the show was over.

 

     Gladio was not fond of their actions, but he respected the Clans and their strength, they said what they meant and didn’t hide behind nonsense or fancy words. They spoke with their actions, something not a lot of the people present could achieve. Though he couldn’t say he’d be enjoying sharing a meal so close to them.

 

     After their grand entrance the King stood and addressed the room, welcoming them to his estate and expressing his gratitude at their attendance. He went on about what the next days will hold, the honor of interest and other nonsense Gladio had no care for. He listened with only half an ear , Ulric seemed to be doing much the same-- no interest for the princess then? That was quite interesting, maybe he was only here for the show--the fight? To show his prowess?

 

     The feast commenced shortly after the King’s speech. All manner of foods were brought out and served, it seemed like there was a little bit of everything from everywhere covering the tables. Gladio was surprised by the thought that went into it, not anticipating this type of seeming care. Even Ghaladian food was present, though it seemed it was not done much justice by the way the clansmen across from him wrinkled their noses. Nyx seemed to scold them for their blatant distaste if the way they schooled their expressions was anything to go by, though the man’s own expression never strayed from wry amusement.

 

     The dinner proceeded with little fanfare or interest; small talk was exchanged, potential friendships were made, everything stayed very civil and polite. When the King announces his leave, he makes sure to state once again that the celebration the following day would be when the Princess was revealed to the public, and to look forward to such meeting. Many people started taking their own leave after the King was no longer in attendance. Gladio loitered, managing to even have a conversation with one of Nyx’s own, though he never caught his name. He managed to slip out as well, heading back to his rooms. No one truly cared, he couldn't say he cared for them much either, he had a plan to prepare for.

  
. . .

 . . . .

   . . . . . . .

 

     He loitered in his room for an hour more, changing his royal regalia for something more casual and stepped into the expansive gardens right outside. He played at a simple stroll, taking in the sights and smells of the luxuriant gardens and plethora of different species. He even found some of his family’s namesakes. In his amusement he almost missed the sounds of distress off in the distance. Guard up, he made his way to the sound quickly. It took him a moment to discover a carefully placed entrance in a small hedge, even so he made his way in and found himself in another smaller, more private garden, and what seemed to be someone harassing another. There didn’t seem to be any actual danger but he still approached with caution and found a young lady trying to hold her harassers affections at bay.

 

     Gladio grabbed the man by the shoulder and hauled the man away from the lady, the smell of alcohol hitting strongly, “The lady doesn’t appreciate your advance man, time to call it and leave her alone.”

 

     The man tried to fight back, but he was drunk and not making any sense, Gladio rolled his eyes and just tossed him onto his ass outside of the little haven and eyeing him down until he stumbled off. When the man had gone far enough Gladio turned back to the young lady, relieved to see she had stayed. He approached cautiously, hands up in a mollifying manner.

 

     “You ok there miss?”

 

     She looked up at him, the moon catching her eyes and making them shine like stars, Gladio’s breath caught. Though not much more of her face was shown he knew she was a beauty, midnight blue eyes that caught the light like no other, hair ink black and cascading over her slim shoulders. She had a veil of sorts over her face and a simple gown on; another midnight stoller perhaps? She didn’t seem to be one for talking if the way her eyes fluttered down toward her hands, twisting in the thin fabric. She lifted one dainty hand to her lips were behind her veil and gestured it toward him; nonverbal then.

 

     He smiled a small, kind smile and shook his head, “Midnight stroll huh? You mind if I join you? You seem to know the best spots with the loveliest flowers.”

 

     She raised a brow at him, and the creasing of her eyes noted to a quirked mouth, she nodded her head and held out a hand. Gladio took the invitation and took her hand, placing it around his arm, shooting her a winning smile.

 

     “My name’s Gladio, miss, what shall i call you?” He asked.

 

     The young lady looked around thoughtfully and led Gladio to a grouping of small blue flowers. She carefully knelt and ran her fingertips along a petal. Gladio crouched along with her and stared at the flower, a grin slowly crossed his face, “Nolana?”

 

     Her eyes crinkled to happy slits and she nodded, seemingly pleased at his knowedge. A fitting name for a lovely lady.

 

. . .

 . . . .

   . . . . . . .

 

     The two spent another hour in the expansive garden, Gladio’s voice rumbling softly while Nolana responded in simple gestures or touches. When they made it back to where they had met, Gladio offered to walk her back to her rooms, she denied with a small shake of her head, “The building then, at least?”

     

     She pondered only a moment before casting her gaze low and nodding. He walked her back to a door that led inside.  She repeated her earlier gesture, an open palm, tips of her fingers to her lips and a small arc toward him, he never saw her face, she never spoke a word. She never once left his thoughts that night.


	2. Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Nyx at the Citadel and Noctis in safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took me so long to get this out! I hope its enjoyable!! Theres some prompto!

Noctis practically floated back to his rooms. Quick though he may be, once he passed the threshold he was met with a very concerned blonde.

 

“Noct! Where’ve you been man we’ve been looking for you! It’s late and I guess Ignis had some more stuff to drill you with an--” He cut himself off as he saw the smile on Noctis’ face after he removed the veil.

 

“Oh?” He grinned, “What’s with that look buddy, did something good happen?”

 

Noctis laughed and shook his head, “Nah, not necessarily, I think I met one of the ‘Royal Participants’ in the gardens.”

 

The blonde laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at the Prince, “Oh really~? Sounds like you two had quite a moment~.”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his friend, “Shut it Prom-”

 

“Oh come on Noct! You gotta tell me about it! You were gone for hours!” Prompto was practically begging.

 

With another fond roll of his eyes, Noctis led his friend to sit on the sofa, “Well, alright, I was taking a walk in the gardens, checking out the night bloomers, you know? And somehow this drunk managed to find his way into the separated section, the one with that hedge wall? And the ivy? You know the one i’m talking about. Well he finds his way in and somehow manages to latch on to the fact that this blue blob he sees is actually a ‘pretty young lady’.” He annotated, making air quote gestures, Prompto latching onto his every word.

 

“I was about to put the lush in his place when he started to try and get handsy, but before I could really even try anything this big guy just comes out of nowhere and just tosses--” He gestures the action widely, “-the dude out of the hedge and introduces himself. He asks me for my name and...well, I kinda...took him to the patch of nolana growing nearby, and we just-- he knew what he was talking about and held my hand on his arm.” 

 

Noctis looks down, suddenly shy.

 

Prompto practically vibrated next to him, “So? What else happened? What happened next you can’t leave me at that!” 

 

Noctis laughed and shook his head, “That was it!! We just-- we walked...and talked, well he talked I pretended I couldn’t. He didn’t even mind...or try to pressure me, and when it got too late he insisted on walking me back to the Citadel.”

 

“You said he was one of the participants?” Prompto asked, curiosity brimming.

 

Noctis flushed again and wrung his hands on the soft silk of his night dress, “I...think he might be? He said his name was Gladio, didn’t get a last name. Never seen him before, could be a part of someone’s crew...but I doubt it. I….I wouldn’t mind if he was, I don’t think.”   
  


Noctis smiled shyly as Prompto laughed, the blonde like a dose of sunshine. The two sat happily in companionable silence, Prompto with his fantasy and Noctis with his memories.

 

Noctis’ expression starts to drop, his soft smile transforming into a pensive frown.

 

“What’s wrong buddy?” 

 

“I, I changed my mind, I don’t want him to be a participant.” Noctis murmured, brows beginning to furrow.

 

“What? Why not? It seemed like you could really like this guy.” Prompto tried.

 

Noctis shook his head. “That’s exactly why, Prom-- what exactly am I supposed to do? There’s no reason we should even  _ think  _ to assume he’ll somehow be  _ okay  _ with,” He pauses and looks down at himself distastefully, “ _ this _ .”

 

Prompto shook his head and took his Prince’s hands but Noct wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Prom...I’m sure this is just a ruse. My dad set this up to make enemies out of the other royals and to kill whoever wins, nothing else makes sense.” Noctis shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, opening them again a moment later and locking them to the sky blue of his longest friend, “He wants to take out the strongest contender. The enemy. Someone who could be stronger than us while making them all fight for one prize and strain the already tense relations between us.”

 

“Couldn’t you just...not?” Prompto whispered, staring into his Prince’s midnight eyes.

 

Noctis shook his head again, letting out a wry laugh, “There’s no way anyone would be cool with getting a Prince when they thought it was gonna be a Princess, and if it’s this guy, if its Gladio? Prompto I don’t think I could take him. I’m fast but I think he’s faster. I’m not sure I’d even want to. He could overpower me like it was nothing, he could probably take us both on- Ignis too- and still come out the victor.”   
  


Prompto frowned and they both looked at their intertwined hands with furrowed brows. Silence fell over the two as they thought about what’s been said.

 

“I,” Prompto begins, “I think we should do something else. Stop thinking like this. It’s probably not best to always assume the worst. Say he is a contender, say he does win. And, humor me-- no don’t look at me like that you’re a catch whatever gender, what if he was alright with it? What if what you are doesn’t matter, but  _ who _ you are?”   
  


Noctis stares at his friend before bursting into almost hysterical laughter, “You’ve been reading too many fairy tales.”

 

“No! Man just hear me out! What if by some miracle all of this means nothing to him and he fights for you, wins you and doesn’t care about this huge reveal. Would you stay with him? Go back to his city? With his people?” Prompto’s eyes alight as he speaks, shining intensely, “What if you could really be you, Noct? What if you could really truly be happy?”

 

“It’s not possible, I could never be happy if I had to leave you behind.”

 

“I’ll come with you then! I’ll sneak along! Yeah sure Iggy’ll miss me but I won’t even  _ blip  _ on the King’s radar!” He grins, his excitement infectious.

 

Noctis can’t fight the infection of Prompto’s excited energy, feeling it washing over him and causing his heart to race, “Yeah...you know what. Yes. Yes, and if he isn’t alright with it, I’ll kill him and we can run away together.”

 

The two laugh and lock their pinkies, silently promising each other that no matter the outcome, they’ll stick together. That after a victor is chosen this life is over for them both. Noctis stands and pulls Prompto up with him. Not ready for his friend to leave him he pulls the blonde over to his bed and the two tuck in under the covers like many a time before. Hands still interlocked they drift off into dreams of far off places and happier lives.

  
. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

 

There was something to be said about the plush comforts of the Citadel. Nyx hardly knew the comforts of a city like this. He sure as hell never knew such a soft bed. It was all fine for awhile, fun even watching his people get excited about all the fancy things and soft surfaces. He had taken great joy in watching Crowe cut open a feather pillow just to give Libertus hell for the day. He’d kept finding feathers all day, in his hair, his boots, his shirt, even in his underwear. 

 

Seeing the reactions of all the little royal servants when they saw the feathery mess was quite the entertainment. Seeing the people’s distaste for him and his, seeing them try to mask it was amusing. They didn’t care about the Clans, and the Clans didn’t care about them, but the civilians and high-borns alike need to know that the Clans are no laughing matter. That they weren’t something to scoff at or mock. That they could take down any well armoured man as anyone else, maybe even better.

 

Definitely better.

 

It’s almost funny; the people here, surrounded by all of their opulence and beauty and technology, they seem to not understand just how much they’re missing out on in the wilds. They don’t know the beauty of true, fresh air or the scent of freshly fallen rain in the forests on the trees and foliage, the lapping of waves on calm beaches or the rush of wind on perilous cliffs. The city was surrounded in a muck, a stench of too many people, not enough space and too much oil and smoke. The smoke of the city was dense, thick and unpleasant, burning and oil, coal and cloth. The smoke of home was strong, drifting through the trees saturating the air blessing the scents of cooking meat and spices-- the different unique scents of different lumbers. The unique smells from a wildfire and knowing when to run to the balmy grey wisps of cooking fires or simple fires meant for warming and light.

 

The cacophonous sounds of the autos and people: the children screaming and shouting and the merchants trying to gather attention, the music blasting from just about every store awning. These people don’t appreciate the beauty of a wolves howl or birds in the trees. The sounds of the sea birds on the shore or the frogs in the marshes. 

 

It was a blessing, really. He knew these people would never wander out to his home and try and take it over, they were much too afraid of what lay in wait in their forests’ depths. Even so, Nyx felt a kind of pity for these people, what a plain life they must live with no natural beauty. 

 

He enjoyed the game the Citadel was playing, offering host and supplying rooms with the utmost comfort. Nyx could appreciate the beauty; the paintings the shiny floors and ceilings, the plush chairs and even plusher beds. He enjoyed stretching out on large, opulent beds like  a cat and soaking up the sun peeking through the delicate silk curtains. He could enjoy the silence of the rooms, the simple sound of the fabric brushing against the carpeting and the air past the blinds. Hell he could even enjoy the fluttering of the staff around him. But he sure as hell couldn’t get used to it. He would much prefer his cabin back at home, the rickety shutters and the sound of the river on the rocks, the gentle babbling water and the birds singing while the sun shines into his eyes. 

 

He lay stretched out on a long bench in an immaculate hallway and thought of home. He thought of the people he knew, their simple lives but fierce hearts. He thought of the kids he helped train when they reached of age. His thoughts began to drift to the people he’s surrounded by. Some, surely would be able to survive his life, but would a Princess? Should he win and spirit her away, would she even try? The complete difference of their lives was apparent. He doesn’t think he would be able to, were their positions switched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. The Grand Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Nova is finally debuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of visuals for this one! Mainly for what Noct's wearing! I hope yall enjoy it ill include links at the bottom!

The guests had most of the day to wander and acquaint themselves with the Citadel and it’s staff. Come evening the attendants from the day before come back once again to fetch their designated foreign high-born. The attendants lead their charges into another main ballroom. This room was different than the one before, much more spectacular, decorated in swathes of black cloth, the high ceilings draped in dark fabric, making it appear like the night sky. Everything hinted to the skies outside; the midnight blues, the silver, the black. The columns painted dark and spattered with glistening silver stars. Constellations twinkled in the dark fabrics.  A staircase led up to an even darker hallway. Dark doors- no way for any of them to see what could possibly be coming from those doors until it was properly announced. Though it was assumably the Princess- for her big debut. 

 

Everyone that was gathered gawked at the splendor around them in awe. Another display of money and power, but it was beautiful- even Nyx was in awe. The concealed intrigue for the Princess only grew. Wondering. Waiting. What would this young woman look like? What made her father want to show her off like a priceless fallen star? A constellation from the heavens all her own?

 

This gathering of people was much smaller than that of the day before. Only invited were the High-born leaders. It was obvious this was a pre auction. The King was maintaining everyone's interest in his daughter. He’d flaunt her in front of their faces, make the desire to  own her grow higher and higher until the bloodshed began. 

 

The ball began slowly. A soft twinkling lighting above, a gentle melody cascading around the room. The smell of food drifting through a curtain concealing a dining area to be visited when the desire arose through the festivities. People mingled. Music crescendoed. The palace workers even became concealed within the luxurious dark fabrics around them. Blending in with their own deep blue garb. 

 

Nyx wandered the room, taking note of the other attendees. He could see the Nox Fleurets the Amicitia. He could even see Izunia and leaders from other clans such as his own. Many lords and ladies mingled about, but Nyx honed in on the Amicitia son- Gladiolus if he remembered correctly. Everyone in that main family were named from flowers. Nyx was sure there was a meaning there. No one took flowers for deadly foes, but after a battle with Gladiolus, no one looked at flowers the same way again. A flower should never be underestimated, in Nyx’s opinion. 

 

They can be helpful or harmful, the beautiful nightshade can be deadly but an ivy vine can harm just as much. Nyx didn’t believe poison was a woman’s weapon, it was poignant just like the nature that made it. You had to have respect for the things that could kill you. Everyone in this room could have dropped dead the moment they arrived in the Citadel from cleverly tinkered flutes. But where was the camaraderie in that.

 

Walking the room Nyx ended up beside Gladio. No Nyx didn’t underestimate the Amicitias, but he was certainly intrigued by them, which is how he ended up close to Gladiolus- making small talk and waiting until the main event. He seemed to be the only one Nyx could stomach. Not even the fancy wine or champagne. Nyx wasn’t really a fan of fancy things.

  
  


The main event, the big unveiling of the Princess didn’t happen until much later in the evening.  So much later that Nyx was growing bored- thinking nothing was going to happen, that it was just a ruse to get everyone together when things  _ did  _ start to happen. It was slow, small changes at first. The constellations twinking in the deep fabric swathed across the room slowly flickered out. One light after another the lighting on the walls twinkled out, shortly after twinkling back on higher up the wall or pillar. It took a moment for Nyx to realize that this was happening. As the little constellations lost form and crawled up towards the ceiling seemingly converging together at the top of the elaborate staircase. Nyx stood and stepped toward the staircase. Gaining the attention of the other attendees. They hadn’t noticed the twinkling lights. 

 

This was either the big reveal or faulty wiring. Nyx highly doubted the latter. Gladiolus stepped up beside him, quick on the uptake. Others gathered around them at the staircase, sensing that something was happening. Everyone looked up the steps into the dark hallway where the constellations had fled down. A faint sound began to sound around the occupants of the room; a soft  _ click, click, click. _

 

Someone was coming. 

 

Something was happening.

 

This had to be it, right? The soft clicks were getting louder, the lights around the occupants of the room dimmed further and the ones that lit the hallway seemed to be following who was coming. Before they could see who was making their way towards them, the man from before- Scentia if Nyx remembers correctly- had made an appearance along the railing off to the side of the stairway. 

 

“It is my honour to introduce to you all the purpose of this visit. The enchanting and long since hidden; Princess Nova of Insomnia. The bride to be. Should you fight well tomorrow.” The man announced smoothly as whatever sound around them died. The occupants turned their attention back to the hallway, awed into even deeper silence than before.

 

The twinkling constellations have nothing on the stones imbedded into the dress the Princess wore. The moon held no candle to the pale expanse of her chest or the slender lines of her neck. The pale lavender of the dress embedded with a darker purple and a golden embroidery complimented her moonlit skin well. The soft chiffon material of her sleeves, designed to look like a small cape echoed the potential softness of her skin. No star-filled sky would ever compare to the eyes that looked out across the people gathered. Her hair fell long and curled around her shoulders like the darkest waterfalls, framing her face and accentuating the soft beauty there. 

 

Nyx was speechless as the Princess bowed deeply, holding the dress out as she then began making her way down the stairs. 

 

_ Someone should be helping her.  _

 

_ She really is a beauty. _

 

_ I didn’t think it would be worth it, but I won’t leave without that woman. _

 

Nyx heard the soft rumble as the others whispered back and forth as the Princess descended. Scentia spoke up once again.

 

“I do apologize, but our dear Princess Nova is not much one for talking, do try not to impel her, she will speak if she wishes to speak. Do make the best of your time together until the show. Our dear Princess will be in attendance as well.”

 

With that the man made his exit as the Princess was finally to the bottom step. She was immediately surrounded  by people asking her to dance or trying to persuade her away to their corner to ‘talk’. The Princess held a soft smile for them all, politely declining most invitations- too pushy. Not a great impression these high borns were making on their little prize. Surprisingly, it was the Amicitia boy that pushed his way through, creating a wide space around him and the Princess with his bulk.

 

“Give the Princess some space, this is hardly how any of you should be acting, her first public event and you act like animals? Step away from her.” 

 

The Princess seemed relieved by his intervention, her shoulders relaxing minutely and her smile softening; her eyes shone brightly as she gazed up at him. Nyx had never really thought he would wish for some other families success, but for the Princess’s sake, he hopes Amicitia is worthy of her attention. Amicitia held out his hand towards the Princess, and she slipped her small, dainty hand into his as he led her from the pack of hungry wolves. Her relief was palpable. Nyx stood off to watch them. 

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

 

Princess Nova seemed to favor the Amicitia man. She did her duty, danced and mingled (could it truly be called mingling if she was a silent participant?) Her gaze seemed to always fall back to the shadow of Amicitia. When Nyx’s turn to interact with the commodity that was the Princess arose, he wore a pleasant grin as he directed her to a more peaceful corner of the room. She seemed equal parts concerned and relieved about the wide berth people gave him. 

 

What can he say? He has a reputation.

 

“Enjoying your big reveal party Princess?” He couldn’t help but ask, grin still in place. The Princess smiles, a small smile but bright and enchanting nonetheless as she ‘laughed’ (could it really be laughter if it was silent?). She cautioned a glance around at the other high borns, each doing a pretty bad job of ‘minding their own business’ and she brought a finger to her lips. 

 

“Don’t trust me to keep a secret? Oh I’m hurt Princess, real hurt.” He teased, she ‘laughed’ once more. “How about a dance with a savage then, to sooth the wound you’ve made.” 

 

She smiled once again and gave a small nod, he held out his hand for hers and led her to dance.

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

 

Nyx led the Princess through dance after dance, his grin a seemingly permanent feature on his face while the Princess wore a smaller, sweeter little smile on her pretty glossy mouth- as dark as the fabric around them with small specks of silver throughout.  As close as he was, he could make out the ‘tear’ of purple glitter ‘falling’ from the Princess’ eye, and how truly appropriate an adornment it is. The Princess seemed to have a somber air about her regardless of situation she was in. Regardless of whose arms were around her or whose presence she was near. 

 

Nyx didn’t mind filling the spaces with words. The Princess seemed interested in what he had to say. Maybe she was shocked a “Savage” had opinions or could speak well. Maybe she was just genuinely interested. She seemed to express her words with her hands, her emotions with her eyes. Nyx could tell that many people here in the Citadel weren’t used to looking into someone’s eyes. Instead  looking for what one means by what they say. He knew they weren’t used to silence, if by how hard everyone seems to be trying to get the Princess to talk is anything to go by. Nyx didn’t quite understand her hand-language, but he knew how to read a body, an expression. He could see  _ her  _ through her eyes. He knew she held many secrets. 

 

They didn’t get much time together; the Princess  _ was  _ a ‘commodity’ after all. But they both seemed surprised by how much they enjoyed their time together. Her eyes held a sadness in it when she had to separate from him. Maybe it was due to who she had to go with. 

 

No one liked Izunia. 

 

Nyx didn’t take his eyes off of her until she was finally traded off into the hands of the Nox Fleuet’s and she seemed to relax. Even if just a little. A glance into his peripherals tells him Amicitia did much the same. 

 

Truly. No one liked Izunia.

 

The Nox Fleuret family was made up of Three siblings. Ravus-the eldest, Stella-the middle, and

Lux-the youngest. Two boys and one girl between. Lux was taking the lead at this ‘party’. Ravus always close by, but leaving the reigns of the ball to his younger brother. Lux seemed much the opposite of his siblings. Ravus seemed permanently grumpy while Stella was serious, alert. Lux was kind, he freely smiled and laughed. Nova seemed curious, Nyx had to admit he was as well. So many families were so closed off and yet Lux was open and genuine. There didn’t  _ seem  _ to be any ulterior motive. But then again what does Nyx know. Not these people. Not these customs. He was only here to prove a point. 

  
  


They were the last to have Nova in their hands. After her designated time, the bespectacled attendant, Scentia, retrieved the Princess and announced the end to the show- the  _ party.  _ People still mingled after the Princess had been spirited away, but Nyx left not long after she did.

 

He made it back to his rooms quickly-no attendant necessary. Upon entering he was immediately bombarded by his ‘posse’. 

  
  


“How was it?”

 

“Was it  _ glamourous?” _

 

“Was the Princess worth it?”

 

“I bet she was just your typical bratty Princess.”

  
  


 “Actually, she wasn’t,” Nyx interrupted the bombardment of questions, “she was actually very….quiet.”

 

A scoff from the corner gains his attention, “Yeah right Nyx, a Princess is a Princess, don’t matter if she’s been locked in’er tower since birth.”

 

Nyx grins, “You didn’t meet her Libs, she didn’t say a word and was passed around from dignitary to dignitary, she didn’t throw a single fit. Oh, and, you’ve still got feathers in your hair.” 

 

Nyx laughed at the answering groan and Crowe’s roaring laughter.

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


As Noctis was lead from the party he deflated in the halls. He finally felt safe enough to be his true self with Ignis at his side, his hand on his back. He was ready for this all to be over with.

 

“How was it, your Highness?”

 

“Just as you’d imagine it’d be Iggy. A nightmare.” 

 

“Who stood out the most to you?”

 

“Izunia...he’s the one I want to win simply for the  _ joy  _ of running a knife along his throat” 

 

“And for simply being charming?”

 

“Honestly..? I wouldn’t mind...if this  _ really was  _ for marriage and connection...Amicitia...or Ulric or even Nox Fleuret…” 

 

Ignis seemed surprised, “Ulric even hmm?”

 

Noctis nodded, “Yeah, Ulric...he’s...surprising...kind? Not what everyone says he and his to be.”

 

The two walked down the hallways in silence. Ignis hummed thoughtfully, “I trust your judgement, Noct. Though I wouldn’t be a good advisor if I didn’t tell you not to get your hopes up for a happy ending. And I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t tell you to take the win as an opportunity...an out regardless of who wins.” 

 

Touched, Noctis flashed a grin towards him, “Don’t worry Iggy, I won’t leave without you. My escape is your escape is Prompto’s escape. You two are all that I have. We can make our own life, whoever wins.”

 

A soft laugh escaped Ignis as he opened Noctis’ door, “I would never ask you to risk yourself taking me, Noct. Besides, how else am I to clear your escape if I come along immediately.” 

 

Noctis shook his head as he stepped through the threshold. He turned and took Ignis’ hand, “I won’t just leave you behind.” 

 

“Not left, Noct. Only delayed.”

 

Noctis stared for a moment, determining the truth of the statement. Then nodded. “Delayed is fine.”

 

Another moment of staring, then a nod on each end as Ignis turns back down the hall and Noctis closes the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress:  
> http://yeollie-bells.tumblr.com/post/162406086001/deliciouslydemure-georges-hobeika-haute-couture
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/29677c3d16d789267c728a8379248fb8/tumblr_ondq2x4n7A1v5v1vto1_1280.jpg
> 
> Shoes:   
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/cb3b78daa8a9a30543111377fec1658d/tumblr_o422sbwBLc1rko7pho3_500.jpg
> 
> Makeup:   
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/8a33ffd43742218f85201c7fa8b48236/tumblr_oaxfu2Ggjj1rbavh7o2_250.png
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/207709ea15846bd58e489658d99fcd53/tumblr_opit054yZH1vzkk7vo1_500.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!


	4. Night meets Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis encounters Nyx, outside of his Princess attire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I have a VERY hard time with motivation and i get blocked really easily.... I hope it's enjoyable update for you guys! Also! At the end of the chapter theres a link to a poll! Please leave me your opinions! I'd love to hear what you think!!

Noctis stayed with his head pressed against the door for a long while. Prompto wouldn’t be able to be here until the party had settled and whoever he was attending had been escorted to their room. He took those few minutes to breathe, his eyes closed. 

 

“Alright...it’s time to be less Princess and more Noctis.” He took another deep breath and straightened, turning back to face his room, his prison. Kicking off the killer heels he lifted the dress so he wouldn’t trip on his way to the bathroom. It took him several long minutes to get the gown off, and even longer to remove all of the jewelry and longer still to brush out his hair. It would be so much easier with Prompto here. 

 

Shaking his head he turned on the water and stared at the shimmering jewels on the counter then to the fabric bunched on the floor. He pushed it around wish his foot. He knew he wouldn’t wear it again. He was never to be seen wearing the same outfit twice. He wondered where they went after he took them off. Back to a store? To auction? A garbage pit? He finally brought his eyes up to the mirror, his face still coated in makeup, still Nova from the neck up. His jaw clenched as he stared. He brought his hand up to his face and scrubbed furiously then looked into the mirror again.

 

His heart loosened, if only a bit. Finally not a Princess. He looked more like a warrior, like he had made it through a battle. Soot smearing his face and red lines across his body. Victorious. 

 

Wishful thinking of the highest order.

 

He smiled ruefully at his expression then stepped into the water to wipe away the remains of the night. The makeup, the seam lines indenting his skin. The product from his hair and perfumes at his throat. He rubbed himself raw, finally feeling more like Noct when he got out of the water into the steam filled room. No reflection in sight. His smile came easier.

 

He dressed quickly in loose-fitting sleep clothes. Very un-royalty like sleep clothes. A simple shirt and loose pants. He stepped over the dress laying in the middle of the floor as he exited, ignoring everything he left behind in there as he sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his feet. Heels were killer. 

 

“When I rule i’m banning heels…” He grumbles to himself as he lays back on his bed. He stares at his ceiling until Prompto pushes the door open slowly. His little blonde head peeks in.

 

“Noct? You awake buddy?” 

 

Noctis can’t help but smile. He raises a hand and waves Prompto in. The blonde comes barreling in and launches himself at the bed and Noctis. Noctis laughs. 

 

“How was your grand reveal Miss Nova?” Prompto asks with a grin. Noctis hits him.

 

“Almost as shitty as I thought it’d be.”

 

“Almost?”

 

Noctis shrugs and sits up, “A couple of people weren’t bad, most were. But there were some highlights. I saw Gladiolus again...I met the leader of the Ulric clan. He wasn’t so bad. I met the Nox Fleuret family and they weren’t bad either. At least the brothers aren’t. I didn’t get to meet Stella. Izunia was the  _ worst.”  _ Noctis shuddered just thinking about him.

 

Prompto sat cross-legged next to him, “Ok, so if Izunia wins, we follow through with the original plan. If..what? Amicitia, Ulric or Nox Fleuret win we go with The Plan? Our plan?”

 

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh, “Anyone but the last three, if any of them win we kill them. If Amicitia, Ulric or Nox Fleuret win, I take you with me, we find out how they feel about the  _ real  _ me. Depending on that...we either live happily or proceed with stage two.”

 

“Stage two is cut and run right?”

 

“Right.”

 

Plan once again settled in their mind they settle down to get some sleep. The next few days were going to be vital in how their lives were going to go.

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


Noctis couldn’t sleep.

 

He’d been laying there for hours overly conscious of his movements trying not to move  _ too much _ . Worried he’d wake Prompto up. Though he knows Prompto sleeps like the dead. Noctis tosses and turns for several more minutes then gives up. He carefully crawls from the bed and slips out of the room. 

 

Quietly padding down the halls, careful not to be seen Noctis hides the length of his hair in his shirt. He’s never,  _ never  _ been around the Citadel as himself, as a  _ boy. _ Not on a regular day, certainly not during an event like this. It’s exhilarating. He’s nervous. He’s excited

 

He knows the guard rotation. He knows where most of the dignitaries are staying. He stays to the hallways that he are empty, that are gathering dust. The lost halls. The halls that have no use. Halls full of empty rooms. Noctis knew these halls. Knew the schedules. He knew no one would, or should be around here so he let his guard down; finally feeling an ease to his breaths that he hasn’t felt in awhile.

 

“Who would’ve thought i’d encounter such a sight in my midnight wanderings?” 

 

Noctis’ breath hitched as he turned around to face the voice, hands touching his waist only to realize he didn’t have a weapon on him. 

 

“Woah there, I didn’t mean to frighten you, I don’t mean any harm.” Noctis recognized the voice before he saw him.

 

Ulric.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here, guests aren’t allowed up here.” Noctis spoke, a flicker of nerve, of fire sparked up his spine. He was talking to a  _ ‘stranger’.  _ As close to  _ Noctis  _ as he’d ever been. 

 

“Isn’t that a bit hypocritical? You being up here and all as well. I’ve not seen you before, did you come with one of the ohter Lords or Ladies?” Nyx asked him. Noctis crossed his arms.

 

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business,” he felt brave. He felt like him.

 

Nyx stepped closer to him. Noctis took a step back. He felt the corner of a table at his hip. he’d been backed into a corner. He tensed, ready for a fight. Nyx grinned wolfishly at him and held up his hands.

 

“No harm, remember? You’re right. Let’s start over, shall we?” He asked, “my name’s Nyx Ulric, i’m a guest of the King here to toss my name into the hat for the Princess.”

 

Noctis stared at him for a long minute forcing down a sneer at the comment. He was a prize but he didn’t like hearing it. Though he supposed Nyx didn’t know he was standing in  _ front  _ of said prize. Standing in front of the  _ princess  _ he was meant to fight for.

 

“Nox…” he says finally. Nyx lifts a brow prompting more, “Just Nox...i’m an attendant...usually kept to the higher floors. Now tell me, Sir Ulric-” Nyx tensed at that, interesting, “-what are you doing up so late, and what are you doing  _ here.”  _

 

Nyx shrugged and took a step back, “Let’s just say i’m not used to the luxury of my suite, or the silence of this prison.” There wasn’t a lie to be found and suddenly it clicked for Noctis. This man was of a clan. He was wild. The simplest and one of the more dangerous answers came to him.

 

“I...might be able to help with that Sir Ulric-” another minute tense, “-if you’ll trust me.”

 

Nyx looked at him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher, then grinned once more, “Only if you stop calling me ‘Sir Ulric’.”

 

A slow grin of his own began to form on Noctis’ face. He tried to keep it contained, innocent,” Oh? How about  _ Lord  _ Ulric? Or Chief~?” 

 

Nyx barked out a laugh. Noctis found he quite liked the sound of it. His heart beat a bit quicker in his chest.  “Oh you’re a cheeky little thing aren’t you. Nyx will do just fine you little imp.” 

 

Noctis held out his hand, Nyx took it. He led the handsome, wild man up. Up to the rooftop.

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


The rooftop was a strange, wonderful place. It was surrounded on all sides by pillars and gargoyles. Flat and square but still surrounded. There were plants as well, Noctis liked to tend to them when he needed to get away from Princess Lessons. Or fighting lessons. Or lessons in charm and cunning. 

 

“I can’t help much with the silence, but maybe this can soothe your soul enough to get some rest.” Noctis said softly as he pushed open the door to the roof. The night was dark and clear. Stars shone bright and strong in the hold of the inky black night, “This is as close to nature I can get you.”

 

Nyx stared up and his posture seemed to relax. He truly was a man of simple things, of nature. Noctis stepped away from him and the movement had gathered Nyx’s attention. Noctis quite liked it. Nyx’s eyes were silver and bright. Matching the skies above them.

 

“Do you believe in fate, Nox?” Nyx asked softly, stepping closer to Noctis. 

 

“No, Sir Ulric, I don’t.” He took a step back, playing the role of prey to Nyx’s predatory movements. 

 

“No? Dear Nox, what are the odds, that on the night before the big event, supposedly the  _ biggest  _ event, I find myself wandering the halls restlessly; torn by the silence and maybe a bit of excitement to show your Lords and Ladies my people’s charms. Wandering to numb my brain enough to tempt sleep. What are the odds, Nox, that I find you instead,

 

Nox. Night. A perfect picture of their name- also wandering the empty halls. Halls im sure neither of us were meant to be in.

 

I find you and you bring me to a place, bring me a peace I haven’t felt since I arrived to this forsaken place.” Nyx kept up his slow approach. Noctis felt the stone of a pillar at his back, his hands brushing across the stone as Nyx stopped mere inches from him. He could feel the heat of his body this close. 

 

He looked up into the starlit eyes of this wild man. This potential enemy. His potential husband? Another handsome, roguish grin spread across Nyx’s lips, “Tell me little star, how can you not believe in date now that it has curtained you?”

 

Nyx leaned in. Noctis  _ wanted.  _

 

Nyx’s lips met Noctis’ fingers.

 

“You’ve swayed me, Nyx...but im not the type to kiss on the first date, even if fate has intervened. You should hurry back to your room. Maybe we’ll see each other tomorrow. Maybe I’ll give you your kiss then. But I want to see you earn it.” Nyx grinned against his fingertips as he pressed his kiss to them instead of Noctis’ lips. Noctis felt a small smile form on his face as he ran his fingers lightly across Nyx’s mouth, across the stubble along his jaw. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Nyx’s cheek.

 

“Tomorrow, Star. Tomorrow i’ll find you and take you away with me.” Noctis felt his words against his ear and suppressed a shiver. He slipped from between Nyx and the pullar and his back and stepped to the door. Before leaving, Noctis looked back at Nyx- still where he left him but watching Noctis’ every move closely

 

“Until tomorrow, Hero.”

 

Nyx watched as he slipped through the door.

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


Noctis felt giddy. Brave. He ran back to his room and crawled carefully back in beside Prompto. Hi pressed his hand to his chest. Tingling still from Nyx’s kiss. He could feel his heart tearing into different directions. Between the men he’s met. His duty. His desire. He fell asleep while his heart was slowly tearing into pieces.

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


Nyx watched Nox leave. He stared after him for long minutes after. Eventually he started back for his rooms. More soothed by the nights activities than he had been before.

 

He fell to sleep with dreams of twilight skin and eyes filled with the nights sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pollmaker.vote/p/WP8YXAOK
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave me your thoughts in the poll!!
> 
> Next chapter is the big event! And kind of Gladio centric for those that have been patiently waiting for more of him!!  
> And another beautiful display of Princess Nova! More of your other faves too like Aranea, Crowe and Stella!


	5. The Champion is...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the battle arrives, who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it took me a million years to get this out! I procrastinated, got sick, procrastinated some more, and worried till i got sick again! But here it is! I hope you like it!! Outfit inspo at the bottom as well as my tumblr in case you wanna hit me up!

Today was it. Today is the day. Gladio woke early, nerves and maybe a bit of excitement running through his veins. 

 

Today’s the day. The reason they’re here in the first place. The schedule is drilled into his head, there will be a sort of...council before the matches are set to begin where people will bring in their chosen champions, then a period for warming up and practice. In actuality it’s a ploy to see your enemies style and form a plan. Gladio knew this game well. He’d practiced this game many times. He knew the key was just stretching and doing the most simplistic of practices. With several weapons. Being very brief with your own. A lot of the kids hanging around that will more than likely be their Lords or Lady’s Champions won’t know this.  

 

Gladio dressed quickly and prepared himself, waiting for the little blonde attendant that would lead him to the announcing chambers. He had to wait a decent amount of time. High Born’s sure did like their sleep. 

 

Eventually when they were all got and gathered they were led to a large room. It looked like another Throne Room, but smaller, more friendly and ornate. The entire right wall was large glass windows peering into a garden. The flowers growing outside were unlike anything Gladio had ever seen. By the winder were many purple and gold blooms but beyond were all manner of climbing vines. A large tree was further down, near the King’s throne. It had glorious golden leaves blocking most of the sun but allowing few rays through that only made the atmosphere more enchanting.

 

Looking further down the room, onto the throne it could be seen that the King himself was not in attendance.

 

“Welcome, Lords and Ladies. Today is the day you have all been waiting for. This gathering is to set out some ground rules and simple explanation for what is to transpire.

 

Soon after leaving this room your chosen Champion will don their garb and proceed to our training chambers, and in several hours time, once the Stadium is full and the Royal Family is in attendance, the games will begin. Now I would like you all to choose your fighter. The Rules decree that this Champion not be the Guest that has been invited, but one of their warriors-” Gladio’s blood went cold, he didn’t bring a warrior with him, “If you’ve no chosen Warrior, you may choose one of the guard here that has volunteered, or if another is so kind- they may offer you one of their own to fight for your cause.” 

 

How unlikely, how sneaky. There was no way any of their ‘volunteers’ would be up to any challenge but one or two fights, and no other stuck up High Born trash would offer their people for a rival. Would he have to forfeit?

 

“In such a case these requirements are not met, a forfeit is, unfortunately, the only option.”

 

Gladio grit his teeth. These  _ snakes.  _ He’d have to choose a damn  _ volunteer.  _ What kind of rule is this.

 

“If you would, please have your fighter step forward.” The man up front finally finished though Gladio’s ears were ringing.

 

Many people sent many a Champion up. Gladio could see a tall silver haired woman be chosen for Izunia, the petite middle daughter of the Nox Fleuret. Ulric called up a woman with dark paint on her face, pants and a wrap to reveal her battle scarred midriff. No one else was worthy of mention. Gladio had to sacrifice his pride as he chose a volunteer. But he wasn’t alone. Many other Lords and Ladies faces barely concealed the scowl at not being able to fight for their own name. Their name for the Prize.

  
  


Once everyone had been chosen the man spoke again, “Now, if all of the Champions would follow Miss Monica here, she will lead you to your training chambers-” A small group left the gathering, “-the rest of you please follow me until the time has come.”

 

They did.

 

Gladio’s blood boiled as the clock counted down.

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


Crowe stepped with the Chosen Champions and followed them down a hall, down some stairs. Down another hall. Did they really need all these damned halls? What’s the purpose other than annoyance? Definitely not exercise. It took damn near fifteen minutes to reach a large room filled with all sort of weapons and dummies to train on. The ceilings were high and the room was well lit. Many of the people around her looked around at the room. Others made haste for the weapons to begin ‘training’ or more likely.  _ Showing off.  _ How stupid. That’s obviously the ploy.

 

After taking in the sights Crowe stalks around the room, noting who's actually training, (most of the volunteers, a lot of typical “Knights”) who was  _ training,  _ (Aranea and Stella, Crowe can tell these girls dont use the weapons they’re training with, and that they are better at others they try than they seem) and those who just stretch and limber up. She might be near on her own there, but her specialty doesn’t deal with close combat. 

 

She knew not to underestimate an opponent, but it was hard not to looking at some of the stock that was sent in with her. These people weren’t made for real battles, they were made to look pretty for them. On the other hand, there are a coupe she knew to keep her eyes on, a real behemoth of a man being one of them. Aranea and Stella being others.

 

They had two hours to train and a half hour to gear up, and the 15 minute mark before training finished the Monica lady returned with another at her side. He looked scruffier, but still no real threat.

 

Monica spoke, “Everyone, i’d like to lay out the schedule and rules for what's about to happen. In just a moment you will all be allowed to gear up for your battles, when you've finished you should proceed to the doors over there-” She paused to make a gesture clear across the room to a large opening behind a heavy gate, “names will be called, two at a time to proceed down the hall into the arena above. The battle will commence and whoever is left standing will go on to fight in another later on. So on and so forth until the final Champion remains.

 

The rules for these battles are simple, fight until you win, this can mean a knock out, or a death, which evers the case, please fight the very best you can to make your Lord or Lady proud.”

 

Crowe scoffs, lambs to the slaughter, how fitting.

 

“I bet more than half of these dumbasses’re gonna get impailed on thier own damn sword,” The silver haired woman, Aranea mutters to herself but Crowe hears her and sniggers.

 

“There certainly will be more casualties than knockouts,” The petite brunette, Stella says.

 

“You’ll see to that first hand won’t you tinkerbell,” Crowe grins at her. 

 

She grins back, “Oh most definitely.” 

 

“Eyes on the prize ladies, don’t lose your heads, show those men what they’re up against, and i’ll try not to kill you if we pair up,” Aranea drawls, her blue eyes glinting mischievously. Somehow Crowe believes her. She likes these girls

 

“Maybe we’ll see each other on the other side, be friends in another life.” Crowe muses, sharing looks between the two.

 

“Maybe it’ll be this life little crow, you never know what fate will bring,” Stella grins as she pats her shoulder.

 

“If we all make it through this, i’ll buy us a round sometime.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that Dragoon,” Crowe’s grin widens at the shock in Aranea’s eyes.

 

“Oh clever thing, you’re buying a round too,” The girls laugh as time ticks up and they’re all herded to change. 

  
  


\---

\---

\---

 

Crowe knows they’re here to make an impression. To show the pomp royals what the clans are made of, what they mean. So she makes sure her outfit is as representative of her, and of her clan as she can make it.

 

She ties feathers into her braids. Spreads red across her eyes and wraps her waist and legs in black, a cloak of more feathers to hide her.

 

She will make it as far as she can go. She will bring Nyx’s name honour. Honor her name and her family. If the price is death so be it, but she will succeed.

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


 

After two hours finally the Royal attendants gathered their Lords and Ladies and led them to the Arena. The time did nothing to sooth the bleeding of Gladio’s pride. He had time to change into his best ‘viewing’ clothes, which consisted of a large bit of fur (fit for a king? Maybe) atop his more royal ‘suit’ of armour. Just subtle chainmail under black lace over linen. He followed his blonde attendant to the Arena. 

 

And he hated.

 

Oh he hated with every fibre of his being.

 

This kingdom will fall.

 

Maybe not by his hand alone.

 

But these tricks won’t please anyone. Princess or not. Things are going to change.

  
  


He watched as the others were led in. 

 

Izunia in an outfit he couldn’t make much sense of.

 

Ravus and Lux in similar, but different white raiments. Sleek and stylish and fitting of their name and aura.

 

Ulric comes much like himself, furs around his shoulders but not much underneath revealing a multitude of scars and blank ink. His furs though are the ‘real deal’ the animals head still attached. He’s read that they don’t kill without reason, and when it is done it’s not without using every piece of the animal. 

 

All are sat in perfect view of where the Royal Family will be placed soon. Before that, though. The audience. The arena is filled with hundreds of people. All below them. Literally, but in perfect view. How vain.

 

When everyone is settled only then do the Royals make their appearance. Almost an Army of Knights come first, guarding the King and Princess. The crowd falls silent and watches with awe as the Princess makes her first Public appearance.

 

She is a vision.

 

Her black hair is done up. Strands twisted beautifully to add dimension but her headdress is a whole matter itself. Is tied in, somehow to her hair, sheer black fabric falls in, covering most of her face, revealing only the blue,  _ blue  _ of her eyes and the purple enhancing it. The sheer black has intricate golden embroidery and beads that fall past her chin to angle delicately in at her ribcage. The dress she wears clings tightly to her shoulders in a rich black fabric only an inch or so wide before it too develops into sheer black and gold that cuffs around her delicate wrists and ruffles off to obscure part of her hands that are clawed in metal filigree. The dress itself is simple in the front but up top it's an intricate tangle of metal that wraps around her delicate throat and down across her back, the dress is open in the back, not just revealing pale, pale skin, made even more so by the brilliant sunlight, but also a nasty scar cutting across the flesh.

 

How did she earn such a thing? He may never find out.

  
  
  


Soon, everyone is seated and the King himself makes the announcement.

 

“Citizens of Insomnia!” Cheering sounds like a herd come too close. “Let me introduce to you all my Daughter, Nova-” More cheers as the Princess curtsies minutely, “-I know, I know it is a long time coming, but today is a special day in our history. Today all of these Nobel people have come from Near and Far to win my Daughter’s hand!” More cheers. Gladio is sick of them. The Princess shouldn’t be used like this.

 

“Each of the Lords and Ladies I have by my side today have a Champion, fighting in their name to win the opportunity to Marry my beloved child, that is what you are all gathered here for. It will be a long and bloody battle, but by the end of the day, Nova will have tied two countries together.” The King finishes to a still screaming crowd and names are announced in the uproar. Gladio doesn’t hear or recognize them but he sees two people step into the arena.

 

The fights are about to begin.

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


They were long, and bloody. Many a Champion falling to another. Some to their own inexperience, others to dumb mistakes. Some still made it out alive, but barely. Gladio didn’t care. His fighter was making it far, but he had no hope for it. His interest only piqued when silver hair stepped into the arena with a lance larger than her.

 

And she knew how to use it. 

 

She made quick work of her opponent, using the sturdy rod to lift her weight into the air as she stabbed her opponent right through. She was Izunia’s. Gladio didn’t want him to win. He wanted to wipe the smug look right off of his face.

 

Another interesting fighter showed in Stella. A small brunette but vicious with a rapier. Strangely, she seemed to aim only to knock her opponents out, not kill. Gladio liked her. He would be….alright, if she were to win. The family seemed they would care well for the Princess.

 

Finally a hush fell over the crowd as Ulric’s fighter came in. She was unlike any of the others. He feathers and paint defined her as a clansmen. The gesture of respect she made up to Nyx. the fire in her eyes and her hands threw Gladio more than he would care to admit. No other used magic. But there were no rules against it.

 

Gladio could see the Princess was intrigued as well as she leaned forward in her chair, her eyes wide as she watched the battle below.

 

The fighter kept her distance from her opponent. Dodged attacks like she was made for it. Like she knew they were coming before they hit. She used her body to keep distance and in the end killed her opponent with her bare hands, twisting up his body and latching on to his waist, twisting his neck with her bare hands but burning with fire all the same.

 

The crowd was silent as she made her gesture to Nyx again and left.

 

No other fighter left an impression.

 

Aranea-the silver haired woman lost against a behemoth of a man, he played unfairly and almost killed her. He smashed her head into the stones and she stopped moving. He didn’t care to try more. Crowe- Ulric’s fighter- took him out with a rage. She had something on her hands-her fingers. Claws? “Crow claws” Nyx informs him. She claws his eyes out with a hiss, the blood running down her face as she tears him apart.

 

Finally, hours later. After many a fight. Many a death, the final battle. Crowe and Stella. Everyone held their breath as they began. The sounds of Crowes fire and her claws against Stella’s rapier drowning out whatever they may have been saying to each other. The battle wore on. It was anyone’s guess as to who would win. 

 

Then, in an upset that brought the stadium to their feet with cheers unlike any heard before- Stella twisted around Crowe, just as limber, and hit her in the head. Knocking her off balance Stella didn’t let up as she grabbed Crowes head and brought it to her knee. Knocking the little Bird out. 

 

Panting she stood and raised her hands to the stadium and bowed. The screams and cheers echoed around them. Gladio shot a look to Nyx. he was shocked, but proud. A grin formed on his face as he clapped. 

 

“We seem to have our Champion!” The King bellows. The crowd cheers. Stella bows again.

 

“Stella Nox Fleuret!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova  
> headdress-   
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bf/ec/99/bfec997e65771961068ad3aea2c6b50e.jpg
> 
> sleeves/details-   
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/36/91/c63691552168eef08ef7dc4b717eb844.jpg
> 
> dress/back detail-   
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4e/88/47/4e8847cc2a5a7f9172f265043fda08af.jpg
> 
> nail accessories-   
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/63/93/28/639328dc2ff083749aac0319b62ab545.jpg
> 
> makeup-  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/5e5fe9ffd9cdc67931a814403c080fa2/tumblr_p3mn678CZC1u3u3h0o1_540.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Crowe  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/27/17/c62717bfdc477d5ea8740e39a6e5e652.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/11/a9/f6/11a9f678db9d1f3b4cd0159d4e71b0e9.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Gladio  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/40/20/9f/40209f09c68e5b9dc490f8c785804a3c.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Nyx  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/96/ea/bd/96eabd2f720369ef65c23e270f97c812.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> come fine me on tumblr!  
> yeollie-bells.tumblr.com


	6. Changes are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx goes to Crowe.
> 
> Noctis anticipates the future.
> 
> Gladio remains restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! Ive been so sick lately! Im still sick now but i am soldiering through!! sorry for how short this is it doesn't feel long enough but i needed to move on?

Noctis walked back to his rooms in almost a daze. His escourt left him at the doors as soon as he closed it. The beads on the face cover tinkling lightly as he exhaled.

 

That really happened. Stella won. Lux won. Noctis was going to the Nox Fleuret family. What happens now? He can’t seem to think about anything else. 

 

Stella.

 

Lux.

 

Nox Fleuret.

 

He walked dazedly to stand in the middle of the room. What did he need to do. Why wasn’t anything coming to him? Where did all of those hard-earned lessons go?

 

Was he in shock?

 

Was it a happy shock?

 

His heart started to race as he began to pace. 

 

Now what?

 

Now what now what no _ w what now what now what no- _

 

“Noct!” The door slamming shut startles Noctis out of his building panic. Prompto rushes to him and grabs his shoulders.

 

“Hey, you ok there buddy?” He asks, softening his voice as he removes the veil from his best friends face.

 

“Stella won.”

 

“I heard man, are we excited? You don’t look excited. Noct, buddy you here with me?” Prompto waved his hand in Noctis’ face. He didn’t move.

 

“Shock then huh? Ok I got just the cure, come on let’s get outta this costume,” Prompto said softly, directing Noctis further into the rooms.

 

He carefully moved behind Noctis and removed each piece of delicate metal from his back and throat, helping him slip the material off of his shoulders and waist. He paused to untie the corset, bringing a choked gasp from Noctis as he slumped forward.

 

“Woah there, I know it’s tight but its not holdin’ your spine up! C’mon Noct, come back to me.” Prompto stepped in front of Noctis and held his shoulders.

 

“Do….do you think we’ll get to be happy, Prom? How...how do you think this is going to play out? What...what will I have to do?” It came out no more than a whisper, not making eye contact.

 

“I think we  _ will  _ get to be happy. You said they were a good choice right? Maybe not the one we really  _ wanted,  _ but a good choice? Lux was kind? Stella seemed pretty awesome. Ravus seems pretty stiff but hey, you can’t win them all, right?” He tried to joke, carefully tilting Noct’s head so they can lock eyes, “don’t think about that Noct. We still have a long way to go until that decisions made. For now stay here with me and let’s celebrate the fact that Izunia didn’t win! And that we’re leaving!”

 

The tension in Noctis slowly seeped away and his heart slowed. He took a deep breath and held Prompto’s wrists, “You’re right. It doesn’t matter. Let’s wash this day off and just...be. Until tomorrow.”

 

“Until tomorrow.”

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


“Those of you who still have Champion’s please follow me to the Med-Bay.” A nameless attendant leads the few Lords and Ladies away. Nyx included. 

 

Many of the High Born around him were grumbling, dissatisfied with their warriors performance.

 

_ “If he was going to lose he should have died.” _

 

_ “They’ve disgraced our families name, they may not be dead now but we will see they are punished accordingly.” _

 

_ “She could have done much better.”  _

 

_ “The Princess was  _ this  _ close to being  _ mine _.” _

 

Nyx listened and rolled his eyes. How pitiful. Disgusting. The Princess wasn’t some object. People weren’t things to possess. Nyx was proud of Crowe. He was happy she was alive. How could these pampered dirtbags be anything but elated their people were still breathing? So what they missed out on this ‘once in a lifetime’ opportunity? How could you punish someone for trying their best? If war were to ever start he knew who he would side with. Who he would be glad to take a blade to.

 

He ignored their jealous chatter and swiftly made his way to Crowe’s bedside. There seems to have been very little care towards her. They just gathered her from the floor and threw her into a bed. Nyx held back a scoff as he cleaned the blood and paint off of her skin, then covered her body with his furs.

 

“You did well,” He says as he takes her hand and removes the claws from her fingers, “let’s wake quickly.” 

 

Nyx sat beside her taking the time to look around and listen to the conversations around him. Noting how the other fighters had more care towards them. Some are left alone, like the silver-haired Aranea. Her Lord was probably not pleased with her performance so he didn’t show up. Izunia, he thinks. He didn’t really expect more. 

 

“Dammit….I lost, didn’t I,” Crowes voice comes out gravely and low. 

 

“You did, butcha put on one helluva show,” Nyx grins as he looks to Crowe as she sits up.

 

“So who won?”

 

“Stella.”

 

“Ugh, better than everyone else I guess….” Her voice trailed off, leaving  an admission unsaid.

 

“I’m proud of you. You made it far. You really showed those Silver Spoon’s we aren’t something to be taken lightly,” Her posture brightened slightly, he knew he said exactly what she needed to hear, “I’ll get you some water, and we can get out of this death-hole.” 

 

“Let’s just get that water from our room, i’m done being in here.” 

 

Nyx helped her stand and supported her as much as she’d allow. She pocketed her claws as they made their way down the hall and back to the rooms.

 

Once back to the rooms they were immediately bombarded with questions and concern.

 

“What the hell Crowe!”   
  


“‘What the hell Crowe’ what! Oh don’t you start with me don’t even make that face, I was there and I wasn’t going to leave him hanging with the fodder they had. Maybe if you weren’t in here pouting you could’ve been the  _ Champion.  _ So save it, it’s passed, just tell me how proud you are of me and let’s move along.” Crowe huffed as she threw herself down into a plush chair.

 

Libertus looked to Nyx for help. Nyx just shrugged and mimicked Crowe. 

 

“We made our point, Libs. She’s alive, so what if we didn’t win. We weren’t here for a prize. We’re here to let them know we aren’t to be trifled with. I think they figured that the moment she went for the eyes.”

 

“Why did you go for him like that?” The two men ask, looking at the small woman as she unravels feathers from her hair.

 

She shrugs nonchalantly, “He hurt my friend.”

 

“Your friend?” Nyx sits up, interested

 

“Crowe you don’t have any friends here….except us.” Libertus furrows his heavy brows, not believing what he’s hearing.

 

“You mean Aranea? The woman whose head he smashed into the ground?” Nyx questions and she nods.

 

“We all had a little moment in that dungeon, I liked her fire,” She waves her hand and makes herself more comfortable in the chair, “Stella won, right? The Princess goes to those Ilagek?”- a nod-, “good, they’ll treat her well.”

 

The three sit in thoughtful silence. Crowe’s right. The Nox Fleuret family will treat Princess Nova well. Though now that’s none of their business.

 

“I think that’s enough adventure for us today, rest well Tulugak, we’ve one more celebration.

 

Then we go home.”

 

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

 

 

Nyx didn’t see Nox again that night.

 

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


The celebration took place the day after the fight. The night was for funerals or something akin to funerals. Gladio didn’t attend. He had no one to bury. His fighter wasn’t his he had to right to say how he was to be sent off. He hears through wandering birds that many were just thrown into a pit and set aflame. No respect for those that work for them. The Royals were mostly a sick bunch. Gladio wouldn’t be surprised if live champions were thrown in as well. They didn’t do as they were meant to. Why should they get to live? He can hear their voices now.

 

The night wasn’t quiet. 

 

The silence was loud in the halls. 

 

Outside. 

 

In his own head. 

 

There was no peace to be found.  

 

The night wore on and Gladio found no rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next couple chapters should be kind of "Soft" and will contain more Noctis in his new home than anything else, ill try and include the others but dont be disappointed if i cant!!


	7. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis leaves for Tenebrae as the others leave for their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct finally goes to Tenebrae!! Do you think he'll be happy here? Also a little homage to @Brina452 lets see if you can pick it out!

 

Today was the final day Noctis would be at the Citadel. He would no longer be in this tower. No longer restrained to two rooms and a hallway.

 

Today is the day he gets to be free.

 

No matter what that means.

 

Today there would be a ceremony. He didn’t know what it was about, or what he had to do. He didn’t know if it was actually a wedding. There were too many things he didn’t know.

 

Today was going to put a stop to that. Today as he woke- as he and Prompto began packing their things into manageable containers- today he would finally have control of his life.

 

“So today’s the day huh?” Prompto said after a while. He was nervous. He couldn’t hide that from Noctis.

 

“Today’s the day, today we finally get the control that had been taken from us.”

 

“Today it’s the beginning of the end of Nova.” Their eyes meet.

 

“Today the Princess dies.”

 

 

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  


 

The room was packed before long, Noctis didn’t have much he wanted to take, even less he was allowed to. Prompto helped Noctis brush out his hair and pull on the heavy dress-robes. He helped him tie the corset to make his figure and he helped him turn his hair into a masterpiece befitting a Princess. Noctis applied the makeup on his face to compliment the robes. Prompto wove sylleblossoms in the braided curls calling down his back and shoulders.  He painted himself in blues and gold, silver and black and finally the bells tolled. Finally he was making his final walk through these halls. His final steps in the Citadel as the guarded Princess Nova. Prompto ever at his side.

 

At the end of the halls more guards stood, ready to lead them to the ceremony. They followed in silence.

 

 

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  


 

It was not a marriage ceremony. It was a celebration of Nova’s release of imprisonment. Gladio knew what a marriage ceremony here should look like. He knew the Princess would not be in anything but black. She certainly wouldn’t be allowed the light colors. The look in Lux’s eyes as he saw the princess were hard to read. They looked sad. Why was he sad? Maybe it was the dark color of her dress. The Nox Fleuret family were prone to wearing lighter colors.

 

He was waiting with his siblings at the side of the King as Nova and the blonde attendant that had been leading Gladio around followed close behind. He was leaving with the Princess huh?

 

“My daughter, it is a joyous occasion to see my pride and joy finally on her way to making our two families connection stronger. I hope in the future we all have a better, closer relationship.” The King spoke loudly as he spoke to his daughter. The people cheered, happy and tearful for their Princess and her father’s relationship. This didn’t seem like what a parent would say to their child leaving for -potentially- ever.

 

It seemed….staged.

 

The Princess kept her gaze down, a hand raised to dab at her eyes. She said nothing and her father didn’t hug her. Lux took her hand as they all bowed to the King.

 

Ravus spoke for the family.

 

“It is an honour to be trusted with the safety of your daughter. Our two families will be joined together and be all the stronger for it. We look forward to meeting once again in the future,” They all bowed once again as the King gave a polite nod of his head back and finally Ravus led his family as well as the newly acquired Nova to a carriage. Nova entered the carriage first, followed by Lux, Stella then finally Ravus. The blonde attendant followed the others to a carrier with the luggage.

 

A party followed the Princess’ departure. Gladio only stayed long enough for his face to be seen and noted.

 

Then he made way for his own home.

 

 

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  


 

 

Nyx and his party left before the Departure Party. He had no more reason to be with these people. Crowe was fine and the Princess was with a new family. He had nothing more to prove. It is unfortunate he never saw the pretty lad from the hallway again. But Nyx didn’t cry over missed opportunities- especially ones not his own.

 

Nyx and his group left while many were celebrating, their faces weren’t missed in the crowd. They easily slipped from the celebrating masses and made for the long journey home.

 

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

 

 

Noctis sat in silence the duration of the ride, he kept his head down and his hands together. Seeming to all the world shy, polite and nervous. Lux tried to ease “Nova’s” concern. Ravus didn’t try to pry conversation from him. Neither did Stella. He was grateful for not being included in their conversations. He didn’t know nerves would actually strike when he was away from the Citadel. It would be easier if Prompto was with him. He wonders how Prom is faring in his luggage cart….

  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  


It took hours to get to Tenebrae. Noctis’ body was killing him. Old wounds were no friend on a good day where he didn’t have to leave his rooms or be a Princess, but the days he’s stuffed into a corset were another story. Add to this the fact this carriage ride is completely heinous, the rigid posture doesn’t help, he feels like a rusted machine. His scar burns along his back as they hit another bump. These roads weren’t paved.

 

“Look out the window, Princess,” Lux’s voice came softly from next to him. Noctis lifted a hand to the curtain and pushed it back. They were riding through a field path. Sylleblossoms bloomed all around them. The same, almost wilting flowers there were still tied into his hair were full of blue vibrance right outside. The sun was hanging low in the sky when they made it past the field of flowers. Just before sunset they arrived to the Castle. It was beautiful.

 

Tall.

 

Large.

 

Opulent.

 

White.

 

Light.

 

The complete opposite of the Dark Citadel he came from. Its scale was different than his ‘home’ it was large in a completely different way though both were quite sizable.

 

Lux held his hand out for Noctis and he took it as the White Prince led him along a more kempt garden path up to the doors of the palace. Ravus and Stella close behind, Prompto not far behind them.

 

“I know things will be difficult for a bit, away from your family and home Princess, I have a bit of a gift for you to hopefully ease the burden. I don’t expect anything from you. I simply wish for you to find happiness here with us.” Lux smiled and spoke softly as he led Noctis into the foyer of the Palace.

 

It was so different than what he knew. The walls were white and gold and all kinds of other pastels.  Fauna and flora were painted along the walls and columns. The ceilings were high and painted in constellations and moon phases. The smell of flowers filled the room. Vases were filled with them. There were so many windows letting in so much light even at this late time of day. The rooms were being bathed in the pink light of the sunset. Noctis had never seen something so beautiful.

 

Ravus stepped in after them, not saying a thing as he walked deeper into the Palace. Assumably to resume his duty. Stella paused simply long enough to smile and say, “I hope you enjoy your stay Princess, i’ll see you around~.”

 

Noctis watched them leave in a daze unable to say anything back. He felt the gentle touch of Lux pat his hand bring him back to the present. He looked and saw the same gentle smile.

 

“Come with me, Princess?” He asked. Noctis gave a small, seemingly shy nod.

 

Lux led him through the halls painted more pink as the sun sunk lower until eventually he was led into a large circular room containing couches and the highest ceiling yet. Looking up he sees balconies from other floors over this room and a large mural of a map and constellations or...something astrological. Most appealing in the room though resided on a large couch in the form of two large dogs. Their large heads lifted as Lux walked into the room and they immediately hopped from the couch and trotted over, sitting primly in front of Lux and “Nova”.

 

Lux crouched, letting go of Nova’s hand to pet the darker of the two dogs, “This is Umbra. The Lovely White Lady there is Pryna his sister. Umbra loves his sister but he has never bonded with a person from here. We hope it is because he is meant to be yours. I call him a gift but he is more a friend. I know you will treat him well.”

 

Noctis was shocked as Lux lead him to the floor to pet this large dog. Umbra. He had eyes that seemed to hold every answer Noctis was looking for. He held his hand out for Umbra to sniff. The dog tilted his head at Noctis then snorted and he inched closer to sniff his face. His tail began hitting the floor.

 

“I think that means he likes you,” Lux laughed as he pet Pryna who seemed to be demanding the same kind of attention.

 

Noctis rose his hands and ran them through the fur on Umbra’s neck, feeling a lightness through his chest that he never thought possible. Noctis looked to Lux who was looking at him. A small smile formed on his lips as he raised his hand to his chin, near his lips and moved it down and forward a bit towards Lux.

 

Lux’s eyes brightened at the display, “You are welcome, Princess. Let us show you to your rooms.”

 

He stood and held out his hand. Noctis felt light as he took it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me what you think! This ones a bit more...light hearted i suppose! I also as always have images for the way Noct looks! Nova must ALWAYS be a vision!
> 
> dress-  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/03/7a/22/037a22914495b16ecc43bb0868ff9d30.jpg
> 
> hair+"weaved with sylleblossoms"-  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/11/f8/98/11f898a00ffb1dd9dcf10204fb950b3b.jpg
> 
> lipstick-  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/02/ab/1d/02ab1d234c1947079b16864eb4abc828.jpg
> 
> eyemakeup-  
> https://i0.wp.com/s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6c/41/9c/6c419c45f728d6e4fa308ea8f32f3eef.jpg?resize=680%2C661&ssl=1  
> +  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/48/0d/1a/480d1a03ec03b02dac66ca30ebf8fc21.jpg  
> (imagine them kind of together!)
> 
> If you want to know the homage let me know! its very silly but its still something I included only because of our amazing conversations!
> 
>  
> 
> ALso I know i should update my tags, but i'm not quite sure what to include, any help would be appreciated!


	8. Things Aren't Always What They Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nova" settles in to her new life with the Nox Fleuret family and finally has freedom and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! im still sick and i got a bit stuck on what I wanted to do! but alas here it is I hope you all enjoy!

Life with the Nox Fleuret family was...different. Noctis was not used to people that genuinely liked being around each other. He wasn’t used to Stella’s teasing. He didn’t know how to react to Lux’s gentle nature. He wasn’t even used to Ravus brusque manner. He had only ever been subject to his father’s disapproval or his trainers cruel, crass mannerisms. He was used to Prompto’s playful kindness and Ignis’ cool concern. But never anything to this degree. He wasn’t used to no expectations. 

 

He was expecting...well not this. He should have already done his duty. It had been a week in their care now and still he was not bothered with any sort of expectation. Not even a proper marriage. They didn’t even expect them to sleep in the same room. Was Noctis another tool for their agenda? Did he fall into another trap? 

 

Umbra nudges his hand with his cool nose, effectively pulling him from his thoughts. Noctis smiled as he ran his fingers through the dark pups fur. He liked Umbra. He had always wanted a pet. Once he and Prompto had tried to keep a bird that had flown into his window, injuring itself. They had tended it back to health then one day it was missing from their carefully cultivated hiding place. They didn’t have to worry about it for long. It was served as their dinner that night. Noctis never tried to keep a pet again after that. The memory made bile rise in his throat. Umbra nuzzled his face and began covering it in kisses. 

 

No, this couldn’t be a ploy. Some people were just kind. Warm. This was how family was meant to be. 

 

“What’cha thinkin’ about so hard there buddy?” Prompto asked as he threw himself down beside Noctis, immediately being tacked by Umbra for petting and to assault with kisses. 

 

Noctis smiled as Prompto laughed barely managing to keep the dog at bay with back scratches.

 

“Just, that this is what a family should be like.”

 

Prompto’s smile sobered a bit, became softer. He nodded as he looked up, “We were right, Noct. We really can be happy here. They don’t make you dress in dark clothes, don’t care if you get dirty- hell they might even encourage it! We could thrive here,  _ you  _ could thrive here. You could be yourself.”

 

Noctis looked up at the sky, bright and blue and  _ free, “ _ I want to try.”

 

“Then let’s try, tell him Noct. Tell Lux who you really are.”

 

They looked to each other as Umbra ran through the tall grasses, barking at butterflies and his sister as she joined him, Lux not far behind her. Tonight. Noctis would tell him tonight.

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


“It’s not like there aren’t other Princesses out there, so what you didn’t get the commodity, just take another one, or accept one of the ones that actually want you.” 

 

“Oh dear Aranea, it’s about much more than a  _ princess.  _ It is the fact that she was  _ the  _ Princess. The most sought after.” 

 

Aranea scoffs, trying to keep her disgust at bay, “Oh well, you missed out, find another object for your sights, Izunia.”

 

He laughs, his expression dangerous, “You really do not know me if you believe this is the end.”

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


“Are you enjoying your time here, Princess Nova?” Lux asks as they walk the sylleblossom fields. Umbra and Pryna run and play around them sending grasses and blossoms up into the air.  Nova turned to Lux and gave a small smile and nod, she lifted her fist and lightly pressed the backs of her knuckles to her chin then jutted the fist outward slightly. 

 

Lux smiled, “I am glad to hear that, I know how it must have felt before. Being treated like property. I do hope you no longer feel as such, we have no intention of treating you so. In all honesty our intention was to get you into a bit of freedom. It was our motivation for going through with the ceremonies.”

 

Nova looked to Lux, surprise apparent in her blue eyes. Lux continued to smile as he looked toward the sky, “This is your home now Princess, don’t feel as though you need to keep to your old habits. Unless you want to. There are no rules of propriety here. We all would love for you to feel the freedom to be yourself. Not Princess Nova of Insomnia, just simply Nova. Your friend as well, Prompto wasn’t it? He seems to be holding himself back quite a bit. You seem to be the only one he listens to. I am glad you both have each other.”

 

Lux was far more perceptive than Nova gave him credit for, she couldn’t restrain the smile spreading on her lips as she nodded once again. Making it clear to Lux that she would have a word with Prompto, to let him know he can be himself. 

 

Nova had taken well to Tenebrae. She was finally, slowly transitioning out of all the dark colors she wore before and leaning towards paler shades. Blues and silvers and purples seemed to be her favorite. Prompto enjoyed all things yellow, when Stella showed him the stables he almost lost it. They had horses and even little baby chocobos. As it turns out he’s a regular chocobo whisperer. Even the more finicky chicks adore him. Nova only spoke in signs and gestures, graceful and small. Lux wanted to learn them, Stella did as well. 

  
  


Once Stella asked Prompto, “Can you teach us the signs the Princess uses to communicate?”

 

Prompto seemed bashful when he replied, not making eye contact, “I don’t...I don’t actually  _ know _ them? I just know Nova…”

 

Stella seemed to understand. It was jarring to be around people that knew how  _ friendship  _ worked.

 

They asked Nova at dinner that night, “Could you teach us? What your signs mean?” Prompto beamed behind her while she nodded- visibly in shock at the interest. Stella didn’t try to hold her tongue in exclaiming how much she didn’t like what that meant.

 

“No one’s ever asked you stuff like that before, have they? No one’s ever really been interested so you don’t really know how to react, do you?”

 

At every turn the pair were surprised by Lux and Stella. Their genuine care and concern and encouragement to break their old molds. Nova taught them the signs, the ones she used most often. In turn they taught her to smile, to play. To be  _ free. _

 

After twenty years, the Princess had left her nest and made a friend.

  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


Noctis was getting tired of lying. So tired. His life was one lie after another but it was time to end it. Consequences be damned he was tired. For most of his life he’s lied. Truth only came in small instances. Mostly when he met Prompto when he was young and brave and lucky. 

 

But things are different now. Aren’t they?

 

He still has Prompto. But maybe he can have more. Maybe he can keep these people and be  _ him _ self. He can be Noctis.

 

“What do you think, Umbra?” he whispered as he pet the dog. Umbra tilted his head as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. Noctis smiled and kisses the pup’s head, getting a kiss in return.

 

“Do you think it’s possible?” he sighed as he looked up, momentarily forgetting himself, where he was who he was. His senses lulled and he didn’t notice the presence nearby. He didn’t notice another listening as he spoke to the dog. Didn’t hear the steps to notice someone standing outside the cracked door. Didn’t hear the retreating steps.

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


Lux stepped through the halls, looking for Nova. She was hard to pin down, she seemed to enjoy the freedom she was awarded once she became a member of their family. Lux smiled softly to himself, seeing Nova’s true happiness was quite a gift. He was glad he was able to award it to her. He walked through the halls in thought but paused as he heard a voice he hasn’t before. Was there a new hire? 

 

He quietly followed the voice and peered inside the room. At first he didn’t see much, just the library. Books upon books lining the walls desks and sometimes floors. Changing his angle slightly he sees Umbra. Umbra? Maybe someone was giving him a snack? No… he knows that dress. Nova?

 

Was… no, that wasn’t possible.

 

Nova couldn’t speak. Or, didn’t speak. 

 

Careful to make no noise, Lux steps back, away from the parted door, from Nova and Umbra.

 

It seems things aren’t quite what they appear to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I'm thinking the next chapters will be more about the other groups (aka, more nyx and gladio!) Im thinking a couple perspective changes so please look forward to that! Ill try to have it out this time next week! Check out my LuCrowe fic in the meantime!


	9. A Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth is revealed and a plan is hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long. it was meant to be a LOT longer but ive just. im in such a rut im trying so hard to pull myself out but im just, im really struggling lol. thank you for being patient with me, ill try and do better.

“Noct...Lux wants to see you. Immediately, right now.”

 

Noctis blood runs cold at the look on his friends face, “Why, what for.”

 

“I don’t know, I just overheard him talking to his siblings, they want to bring you in for something. It seemed serious, someone will probably be here real soon to take you to them. I don’t know if I want to let them.” His arms crossed and brow furrowed. Protective in every bit of his stance. He would fight them all if he thought it would keep Noctis safe.

 

He set a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Relax Prom, it’s probably nothing. If it is, you know I can get myself out of it, maybe if I do have to run Umbra can be our messenger.”  He tried to lighten the mood with a laugh. Prompto frowned further.    
  
“I dunno bud...This….this couldn’t all be too good to be true right? There isn’t a catch?”

 

“I don’t know, but we are soon to find out.”

 

Stella came not long after. Prompto sat nearby worrying his lip, trying to seem nonchalant as he brushes Umbra. 

 

“My brother would like to see you Princess, follow me please?” She smiles kindly. Noctis hopes it isn’t a viper’s smile. He takes her hand, chancing one last look back towards Prompto’s stiff figure and is led through the halls. Once seeming so large and bright now only giving him the feeling of being closed in. 

 

Trapped once again. 

 

She leads them to a wing of the house Noctis hasn’t yet been and she knocks on a door that's as opulent as the rest. A word from inside is heard, and Stella leads him in, then leaves them alone. 

 

The room is much smaller than he anticipated, less vibrant than the rest of the house, less put together. There’s a mess about. The room is well lived in, well loved. It seems to be a hobby room? Noctis isn’t sure. This might be what they look like.

 

Lux sits at a couch in a corner of the room. He stands when he sees Nova and smiles the genuine smile Noctis has grown to trust. Now his skin prickles as he lets himself be led to the couch. He wants to leap from his skin as they sit together.

 

“I don’t know what you must be thinking, being called here like this. I want to assure you, there is nothing wrong. I just wanted to be open with you, Princess.” Lux begins. Noctis tenses. Their eyes meet.

 

“I know you aren’t what you say you are, I can see it in the tension you hold now. But I wanted...I wanted to let you know you aren’t alone. You needn’t be who you aren’t here. I...I don’t quite know how to say this,” he laughs. Noctis takes in the nerves prevalent around him. The anxious tension suffocating the room. For some reason this soothes Noctis’ own nerves.

 

“I don’t know why you are doing what you’re doing, but...I...I’m doing the same thing…?”

 

Noctis raises a brow and begins to raise his hands to speak. Lux covers them with his own.

 

“No, I know you can speak, I heard you last night with Umbra- no, no please don’t tense. This is what I mean. We are the same. Please, I..I don’t know how I can get you to trust my words are true.”

 

Noctis takes in Lux’s distraught features. His face torn from the lie.. From the truth, and makes a decision.

 

“I trust you,” He says. Lux looks up to him in shock, his pale blue eyes meeting Noctis’ midnight own.

 

“Y-you…” 

 

“I’m not a Princess. Not even a Prince. More a Pawn.My name isn't Nova.”

 

“My… my name isn’t Lux.”

 

Noctis takes a deep breath and sits straighter, “It’s nice to meet you, Not Lux. My name is Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

 

Lux smiles, a much more relaxed smile and sits straight as well, his voice changes as he speaks from the confidant, sweet silvery tone to an even lighter, albeit quavering soft tone, “It is nice to meet you, dear Noctis, My name is Lunafreya...Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.”

  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


 

“Now is the time, I would like for you to get the Princess of Insomnia for me. 

 

Any means necessary. 

 

Take whomever you should need. 

 

Failure is not an option.” 

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  
  


“When did you have to start being Lux, instead of Luna?” Noctis asked. The two sat long into the night. Just talking and truly getting to know each other. Now it was time for truths to be spilt.

 

“Not long after I was old enough for the public eye. By then Ravus had been injured and he wasn’t looked upon proudly be the citizenry. Stella wasn’t quite right for the role. You see Prince’s are worth more to the people here. Politically as well as just general agreeance. “A king should sit upon the throne” is the standing our people take. What about you? When were you stippe od Noctis and labeled Nova?” she asked softly. There wasn’t much anger behind her words. She did what she must for her family. But she had a large support system. People loved her. People  _ knew  _ her even if they didnt know  _ her.  _

  
  


“When I was old enough to understand really. My mother died early and my father knew Princesses were much better bargaining chips. And at the time the world wasn’t looking well. I guess he could tell that maybe, some type of war was on the horizon so he made me into a ploy. A hidden Princess to gather everyone’s attention. It could have backfired should someone want this special prize. But ….I guess he played the game well. I was meant to actually kill you-” He cut off with a chuckle at her look of shock, -”His plan was simple, but he overestimated the victor. He thought: the one that should win the Princess would either marry her or just take her to bed immediately. It is a pretty valid thought, if i’m honest. But that night I was supposed to play along long enough to...well, get him vulnerable then end him. I was never meant to stay this long. I certainly wasn’t meant to find happiness here. But I am grateful. I truly am. I never expected I would get to be happy, that I would get a life. That I could be anyone but Nova with anyone but Prompto.”

 

“So he knows?” She asked, though she seemed to already know the answer.

 

He nodded, “beside him, my father and you, Ignis is the only other- the one attendant that announced me at the ball.”   
  
She nodded in understanding.

 

“Now, let’s lighten the mood a bit, shall we? Is this all truly your real hair?” She asks, cautiously reaching out and running it through her fingers. 

 

Noctis laughed, “It is, is yours?” 

 

She shook her head, “I was allowed to grow it out should I please. I enjoyed being myself when out of public eye- playing with my sister and Pryna. This is simply a very well done wig. Made with my own hair though when I grew tired of the length.”

 

Noctis reached his hands up to run through it, amazement clear in his eyes. 

 

“You can be yourself here, Noctis. My siblings, they wouldn’t tell a soul. The staff, they’ve been sworn to secrecy their whole lives. They’re loyal. They’re kind. Don’t feel stifled. Let yourself shine here. I want you to feel at home, we want to hear your voice.”

 

“I suppose it will be easier to teach you all when I can tell you just how bad your gestures are.”

 

The two laughed well into morning.

 

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


“Now’s the time to get what we are owed.” 

 

“Owed?”

 

“The Princess, she’s ours,  _ mine _ . And I want her. So we’re going to get her. Is that understood.”

 

“How should we get the Princess?”

 

“Why, steal her of course commodore. Is it not your job to do as I say? You failed to win her, so we must take measures.”

 

“You  _ lost  _ Ardyn, you need to accept that.”

 

“You, Aranea, need to accept that you belong to  _ me  _ as well, you’ve a debt. Don’t you remember. Now go, take 10 men and bring me what is mine.”

 

“....Yes sir.”

  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


“So, he is a she, just like you? But your cases are different in the sense that his...er, her parents support her being her when out of the public eye? Then why be a he anyways?” 

 

Noctis shrugged as he tied a ribbon around Umbra’s neck, “I’m not sure. But that’s not really the point, you know? I think...maybe we could overcome this...somehow? Come together to be who we were born to be and now who our parents decided we were supposed to be?”

 

“So, what you’re saying is, “Prompto’s eyes shone brightly in excitement, “that we’re going to do a big reveal? No more Nova?”

 

Noctis grinned, “That’s exactly what I’m saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with any luck next chapter should be done soon! be prepared to see more of the other characters! not just our favorite princess!


	10. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside the other boys as they return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait!!

It was nice to be back home. Nyx liked it far better than the stuffy city. Home was vast, lush and brilliant, full of wondrous sights, smells and sounds. All times of the day, not just with the sun, but as the moon rose so did a whole other atmosphere. With the moon Nyx thought about the boy in the halls, on the roof. His eyes. He tried to find him again that last day but to no avail. Not even a careful peek into the same hallway awarded him any luck. The boy had a striking resemblance to the princess. Perhaps he was a sibling? Or a stand in.

 

It didn’t matter now. Nyx was home, and his family was whole. They had a whole new insight to what Insomnia was, what it though. As well as all of the other highborn lords and ladies that attended.

 

Nyx had plans to set up alliances. Though he wasn’t sure how willing his sought after ‘friends’ might take his invitation.

 

It had taken a good while to get back home, get situated back in his wilds and out of the stuffy air he masked himself with in the Crown City. it felt good to be back. Felt good to hunt with his people, get dirty from a long days work. Play with the children and train the hopefuls.

 

The seasons were turning and beside the festivals looming on their horizon, the promise of cold and scarcity brought with it a hurry of bodies. No one was idle. Even the young ones helped, in their own ways.

 

“Our harvest was good, but our hunting has been lackluster this year.”

 

“We can make do with what we’ve got, ill try and secure a trade for food before the harshest of the winter hits,” Nyx listened to his people’s concerns and made plans to make contact before the day was done. To do so he needed to see his girl, his Crowe.

 

She had taken quite the beating at the games, but a good rest and walking in the fresh air helped. A visit to their healers once they made it home assured them both that she would be just fine, but to still take it easy. Nyx assigned her back to the aerials. It was where they found her after all.

 

“So you finally show your face around here, huh chief,” She teased, no heat in her voice as she groomed her group of animals.

 

“You know I would've come sooner, but duty calls,” they laugh as he joins her beside a sleeping mutt.

 

“What’re you here for? I doubt you’re here to assist with the upkeep of all these critters,” She crooned as she ran a finger along a crows beak.

 

“Not now, no. I need to borrow one of your birds, or several actually,” she gave him a look, “to send messages! I must make sure we’ve got enough to eat this winter you know. I need to set up meetings.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “I’ll give you two, and you send them out tonight after they’ve been rested and fed, so get your messages I’ll meet you after dinner.”

 

Nyx grinned and mussed her hair, barely avoiding a fist as he jumped up and away, “After dinner then!”

 

He left her crow hut and finished his rounds.

 

He had a good feeling about these talks.

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


“Gladdy! You’re back!” Gladio laughed as Iris ran at him full speed. He lifted her with ease and spun her around until her cries of joy became cries of distress. He set her back onto her feet as she hit him in the chest.

 

“You’ve been gone for weeks and the first thing you do is bully me?” She huffs. Gladio laughs.

 

“Bully you? You ran up to me you should know better!” he grinned as the two walked through the garden walls, “how can I not be overjoyed at seeing my baby sister after all this time away from home?”

 

She huffed at him again, “you’ve got a lot to tell us about, Dad’s been curious about this little venture ever since you left on it. How was the city? How was the Princess? Was she worth it? Obviously you didn’t win, ‘cause I don’t see her.”

 

Gladio’s expression darkened briefly thinking about the ridiculousness the Citadel showed, “She...was worth it, but there are a lot of things to say about what happened. Who was there and what I saw. I’ll let you both know the details after I get set back in, deal?”

 

After a nod and pinky lock, their deal was made and Iris ran back inside to inform their father that Gladio was back and he had much to tell.

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  


 

Dinner came much too quickly for Gladio’s liking. He missed his family yes, but he wasn’t too happy about telling them about the failure at Insomnia.

 

“Son! It’s good to see you again. Iris tells me you’ve much to tell us about your journey. So please, do tell us.” Clarus said, smiling as his son sat across from him. Iris sat beside him, bright as always. Gladio really had missed them.

 

“There’s quite a bit to tell…” Gladio didn’t know how to begin, “the Citadel is exactly as you presumed, and the Royal family were...showy. The King enjoyed showing his riches, only the best for his ‘guests’. The Princess...she was something else and the battle was even worse.” He frowned, words not coming any easier, “They made a last minute rule, highborns couldn’t fight in the challenge themself, they had to choose a champion.”

 

Silence fell over the table as his families expressions followed suit.

 

“So...you mean…” Iris trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

 

“You didn’t fight.” Clarus finished.

 

Gladio shook his head, “I had no one with me to nominate...I had to choose one of their ‘volunteers’. They weren’t bad in terms of fighting. But they weren’t ready for a challenge like the Arena provided. The only true news I have is whom we should be keeping tabs on. In terms of enemy or ally.”

 

“What should we know, son.” Clarus asks, not a question.

 

“Izunia has a cloud around him, he needs to be on a tight leash. We need to keep a close eye on him. Nox Fleuret won the Princess, and seem to be capable, loyal allies. Ulric’s clan as well, seems to be capable of being a great ally.”

 

Clarus hmm’d as Gladio spoke, a nod here and there, “We shall think about what to do as the days progress. If there is an ally you truly wish to have, we will make the appropriate steps for a summit.”

  
  


Their answer came not even a day later in the form of a corvid.

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


_House of Amicitia,_

 

_I would like to formally request a meeting. It’s come to my attention that allies seem to be required, and after the little show in Insomnia I feel we could benefit each other well. Please attach your response to this lovely feathered friend as quickly as possibly. You can decide on the meeting time and place. I await your response._

 

_Nyx Ulric._

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


Living with the Nox Fleuret family had done Noctis good. Prompto was beyond happy they ended up here. In only a matter of weeks he was sure Ignis would join them as well. Everyone he cared about out of their hell and into a place they can truly be themselves. How funny a minute can change your life.

 

The halls of Tenebrae are huge, there’s a lot to explore. Prompto’s taken it upon himself to explore the halls and grounds when night falls. Noctis is safe now, he doesn’t need to be there _all_ the time, besides they don’t know what to do with so much freedom! It’s best to get lost on your own than with a Prince in tow! Pryna likes to join him on his midnight walks through the halls, she’s quite a good guide. Prompto’s marked down all kinds of places he was going to show Noct when the sleepy Prince woke.

 

“I don’t know what i’d do without ya, Pryna,” Prompto crouched down, running his fingers through the pup’s pretty white fur. She had a look that said, ‘Yeah, I know, you’d be lost without me~.’ Prompto laughs. “Alright, girl, where to next? Show me something Noct will love.” She leads him around the household, showing him portraits and planters, gardens and hideaways.

 

It’s well into the night before she starts to lead him back to his shared room. They weren’t quite settled enough to sleep separated. He carefully opens the door, crouching once more to give Pryna a kiss and a thank you, “Till tomorrow night!”

 

She licks his cheek and trots off. He turns to the room. It’s rather bright, Noct must still be awake using the moon to read or stare out into the fields of flowers. The cool air coming from outside billows the curtains. A chill runs down his spine. Not from the air but dread. Something’s wrong. Even after all these days of freedom Noctis wasn’t comfortable with open windows. Especially at night. His heart starts to race as he steps through the room.

 

Nothing seems out of place until he gets to the bed. Umbra’s laying at the foot of the bed, which isn’t abnormal. But his position is. It’s not natural for how Umbra sleeps. Prompto rushes to the bed, running his hands over Umbra to be sure he’s alive. He registers his breathing and feels an iota of relief. Then he looks to the head of the bed. There’s a human shaped mass under the covers. But it’s not Noct shaped.

 

Prompto holds his breath as he pulls back the covers.

 

Umbra lets out a weak whine as Prompto stares at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!! I feel this story is coming close to a close my dear ones!


	11. A Stolen Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out about the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably reads oddly, but I hope it's still enjoyable, i finished it awhile back and forgot to post it//// i dont really remember how it goes, a lot has happened in life since this lol, But i hope you enjoy!

Noctis fights. He’s outnumbered He’s injured. But they hurt Umbra, they had the nerve to hurt someone he loved. He wouldn’t let them get away without paying the price. 

 

Hands wrap around his body- his waist, throat, grab his hair. He feels his dagger sink into skulls, into skin. He feels sparks and blood touch his skin, soak his clothes. He bites into a hand covering his mouth. It doesn’t flinch away. It jerks him back. He feels the bindings wrap around him, the dagger fall from his hand. 

 

The last thing he sees before the world goes dark are the bodies he’s downed being dragged away, a cleanup in progress.

  
  
  
  
  


 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


 

He feels sluggish when he wakes. It’s more than being knocked unconscious. This all couldn’t have happened in a day. He had to have been drugged. He knew what it felt like. Had practice with it. He looked around, putting the oddness of his body aside. Tried to figure where he was.

 

It was dark. There weren’t any windows. There was flickering light, so there had to be candles. Somewhere. He heard the wax dripping to a surface.

 

So a prisoner. But a real one this time.

 

He took account of his body. He knew hands had been on him, his secret couldn’t have survived the trip. Not without him there to protect it. 

 

He stood, took notice of no bindings on his wrists or ankles. He didn’t  _ feel  _ anything different. Was this for wealth? Power? Why kidnap him? Why now? Why go through the trouble for a  _ Princess _ only to find a  _ Prince. _

 

Bargaining chip maybe? He doesn’t know anyone that would benefit from this, anyone who could be blackmailed. It didn’t  _ matter  _ anymore. 

 

He felt along the floor, the wall. He didn’t have shoes on. The walls didn’t seem to have any hitches in them.

 

Where the hell  _ was _ he?

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


 

He had no way of knowing how much time had passed. The candles had gone out long ago, his nails were broken from scratching to find anything that could possibly be a door. He could feel a burn in his feet as they scraped across the rough floors. Though, eventually, a section of wall opened and he finally saw his captor.

 

“Oh dear, it seems i’ve left you for far too long, Princess.” 

 

Noctis’ teeth clenched. He repressed a growl as that sleazy voice floated through the room. Of  _ course  _ it was him. Why wouldn’t it be.

 

“Oh there is no need to be silent on my account. I’m well aware of your little secret. Though it doesn’t matter much. My men here will take you to much more comfortable accommodations. Should you behave, that is. Else they are approved for extreme measures.” Ardyn laughed. More of the same soldiers piled into the room, intent to take Noctis elsewhere. 

 

He fought them every step of the way.

 

They did end up cuffing him then. Chains to be determined at a later date. 

 

The walls he was dragged through were reminiscent of his own, but darker. Colder. The colors of a corrupted crystal, blue and purple. Black. It was beautiful. Ominous. Even his homes walls didn’t look like the prison it was. Ardyn didn’t pretend his were anything but. 

 

He was taken to a room, much the same color scheme. A black dress laying out on the bed, a note beside it. There was a window but it was secured. He could see that from here. With a little work it might be undone. He can always try.

 

The soldiers threw him into the room, tossing the key to his cuffs further in. Then they locked the door. Locked him in. he grit his teeth. This was fine. This he was used to. 

 

He shuffled across the floor to the key, unlocking the cuffs. They only worked on one of the two. It’s pair dangled from his wrist, dragged at his leg. He didn’t care. He looked to the gown on the bed. Similar to what he used to wear, but darker. More gothic, less statement. Here he was a doll. A play thing. Not something to make beautiful and wanted. That had worked too well it seems. 

 

The note promised force should he not dress of his own free will.

 

He could see a theme developing. The man knew he wouldn’t comply of his own free will. Threat of pain hardly worked either. But his body wasn’t something he was so willing to let people touch. He wouldn’t let them force him into this even if it meant him making the decision to put it on himself.

 

He was made for survival. For the long game. He would play, but only on his terms. He didn’t have anything to lose anyways. The man wasn’t smart enough to get collateral damage. Noctis didn’t care about himself. 

 

He would survive this if only long enough to take Izunia down with him.

  
  
  
  
  


 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  


 

Prompto stood on shaking legs, his heart seized by panic. Noctis was gone.  _ How was Noctis gone? _ He needed to breathe. He needed to think. What could he do? What did he  _ need  _ to do? He looked to Umbra. Still breathing. Good. Umbra would be fine.

 

He needed to tell someone.

 

He needed to tell Luna. 

 

He took a shaky breath and nodded to himself. Then made way to her rooms. Legs barely staying strong under him.

 

His fist shook as he knocked on her door. Sporadic, skittish, loud.

 

It didn’t take long for the door to open.

 

“Prompto? What are you doing here? What’s wrong you’re white as a sheet?” She slept like Luna. Her long hair uncovered and down. Golden and lovely, robes wrapped around her frame. Pryna stepped up to her, sleepy and confused.

 

“Noctis is gone.” His words left him in a breath.

 

“What do you mean gone?” She frowned.

 

“He isn’t in the room, something happened. Someone got in...somehow. They tried to make it look like he was there, that Umbra was sleeping with him but Umbra didn’t sleep like that and Noctis isn’t pillows and-” Luna cut him off.

 

“It’s alright, Prompto. It’ll be alright, show me the room please?” Prompto led her back. Pryna at their heels. 

 

She reached out to Umbra first, doing the same as Prompto did. Checking his condition. Pryna jumped up beside her brother, rousing him more into wakefulness. Luna left him to his sister and looked to the not-Noctis pillow pile.

 

“Someone must have taken him...Let me go get my siblings. This must be addressed immediately.” She left in a rush, Prompto rooted to the spot.

 

_ If only I had been here. _

 

_ I could have saved him. I could have prevented this. _

 

_ This is my fault. _

 

_ My fault my fault my fault. _

  
  
  
  
  


 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  


 

Their meeting takes place four days after the message is received. On neutral ground a perfect center to them both. Nyx brings only two people with him. The warrior from the arena and another large man he couldn’t say he remembered from before. The woman was dressed simply. Similar to the fight, but her wraps covered her completely, feathers hung from her hair. The larger man was covered but adorned in bones. He hoped they were animal bones but he couldn’t be sure. Nyx was also similar to when they met at the arena, but again more covered. 

 

Gladio came dressed as the soldier he was. Iris followed much the same. She wanted to meet the people Gladio had come to respect during his short visit to the Citadel.

 

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Nyx asked, a grin ever present on his face. There were no niceties, no pageantry, his politeness was friendship. No one was lesser or above him. All were equal unless you were against him. Gladio didn’t know what that would look like. Frankly he didn’t want to know. 

 

“What can I say, your message sparked an interest,” Gladio wore a grin of his own.

 

“For politeness sake, let me introduce my compatriots, to my left is Crowe, you probably saw her in the arena not long ago and to my right is Libertus, my oldest friend. Who have you brought with you?”

 

“Iris, my little sister, she was intrigued by the respect I held for you.” Iris smiled, ever the polite girl, at the strangers. Crowe grinned and gave a wave. 

 

“So, let’s just get to it. I think we’d benefit from ally-ship. You were one of the few people at that party that had a brain of their own. Loyal and strong. You weren’t there for the glamour of it all, and I don’t sense any misgivings about you. Lib’s looked into you, asked the spirits, saw nothing. We trust you. We see this world going dark, something will happen, or has happened that will break this truce we all hold. I don’t want to get caught in the crossfire of power hungry idiots. I suspect you don’t either.” Nyx cut to the chase, he didn’t mince his words. 

 

“Is this ally-ship only for wartimes, or is there something you expect to be brought to the table?” Gladio asked, intrigued by the details. The bones, the spirits.

 

“I mean, we can definitely help each other out during the seasons. You’ve got food, we’ve got warmth. Winter will be a long, harsh one this year. We’ve seen a lot of pain. A lot of strife. I think if we combined our resources we could survive unscathed.” He didn’t just think it. Gladio could tell this was something Nyx  _ knew.  _ His clan’s magic was strong. He had heard tales of it, whispered on the winds. But now he was face to face with it. Magic on two ends. 

 

“I must admit, i’m keen to accept this proposal. But it isn’t my decision alone. Would you accept audience to my father? We can house you for a couple of days, while arrangements are made. Papers drawn up. I’m sure he’ll accept,” he glances to Iris, who seems just as in awe as he is, “right?”

 

Iris nodded, “Papa will accept no problem, and I must say, our home is much more pleasing than the stuffy Citadel. I think you three would like it there. I can show you our gardens!” 

 

Nyx looked between his people. Crowe gave a very obvious shrug. “I don’t see why not. We can stay for two days. Then we need to go, we’ve a lot to prepare for winter. Lead the way, Amicitia siblings.”

 

They did.

  
  
  
  


 

. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


 

 

Umbra was antsy. There was no other way to say it. His favorite person had disappeared. He wanted to go find him. Prompto, the dogs and the Nox Fleuret siblings had gathered together and decided this was more than just planned. They had help from the inside. They didn’t know who they could trust, outside of each other.

 

Umbra didn’t like waiting. He didn’t like what he was hearing if the noises he was making were any indication. Pryna was a complete opposite- stationary, tuned in. 

 

“What should we do?” Stella asks, her brow furrowed but no plan apparent.

 

“Should we tell the other nations.” it doesn’t sound like a question, but Ravus was always stoic.

 

“I think...we should, the question is should we send out en masse, or only to a select few?” Luna ponders. The shock of one of their own having betrayed them seemed too big to overcome.

 

“I think...mass has its benefit, people will want a reward, plus more eyes. But it also means more unsavory folk to watch out for. Potential blackmail. They’ll definitely run your families name into the ground. Saying your staff isn’t to be trusted, so you aren’t as well. If we send it to a few, yeah we’d have fewer eyes...but maybe they’d be more trustworthy eyes. And..if you don’t mind my saying...I don’t think you three, or any of us really...should stay here at all. Who knows who betrayed you. Who knows who they can corrupt or whose pocket they’re in.” Prompto spoke up.

 

“We cause a hefty distraction then. Bring a bout of chaos into the house so the family has cause to leave without concern while we send messengers to our select few. Rumors would spread but those would be much easier to stop in their tracks than should they call us all disloyal.” Ravus paced, he was formulating a plan.

 

“Who do we send the birds to?” 

 

“Prompto?” Luna looks to him, knowing he’d have an answer.

 

“I…” he frowned, crossed his arms, then met their expectant gazes, “Amicitia and Ulric.” 

 

“Why them?” Ravus questioned, he didn’t trust easily, and this had burnt the last rope he had.

 

“Noctis liked them, he had to have seen something in them. And they saw him. The most out of anyone there they were the ones Noct talked about when he would be returned to his rooms. It can’t be a coincidence.” 

 

“Amicitia and Ulric it is then.” 

 

The four began their preparations. 

 

This theft would not go unanswered.

 

No one saw the patch of grey and white leave the room as they planned. No one noticed the absence of Umbra.

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  


The little Amicitia was right, their home is  _ much  _ more pleasing than the Citadel could ever be. The nature was  _ alive  _ in it. They cared about it, and it took care of them in turn. Though winter was drawing nearer their greenery kept its color. Even with the crisp coolness in the air, the plants thrived. 

 

Clarus Amicitia, Nyx found, was similar to Gladio. He respected his son’s decisions, and thoughts. He made the ally process very easy. Nyx ws surprised. Most people would consider their clan not worthy of a trade relationship, or any kind of relationship. They knew a good offer when they saw one it seemed. 

 

Iris made good on her promise to show them the gardens, though only Crowe went. It was honestly an offer meant for her alone. She taught Crowe about flowers she didn’t even knew existed, and in turn Crowe taught her about the birds. How the feathers in her hair were gifts from her friends. How she was found surrounded by them, how she was kin to them somehow. 

 

That walk ended with a feather tied into Iris’ short locks. 

 

The day Nyx’s clan is meant to leave. Two white ravens fly in.

 

One assigned to each of them.

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


**_Gladiolus Amicitia,_ **

 

**_It has come to my attention that you and Princess Nova shared a bond at the Citadel. You gained her trust in your short time together. That fact alone is why you are receiving this message. Soon there will be news from my household. Do not believe it. The truth of it is someone in our ranks have betrayed us and let an enemy into our house. This enemy has stolen the Princess. I would like to formally request your assistance. You are one of the few we trust. The Princess trusts you. We trust you._ **

 

**_Lux Nox Fleuret_ **

  
  
  


**_Nyx Ulric,_ **

 

**_You and the Princess of Insomnia shared a meaningful encounter, and in the process you gained her trust. You are receiving this message due to that alone. She spoke fondly of you and another and you two I am reaching out to. Soon news of our home will be widespread. All you hear will be a lie, a rouse. One of our own has betrayed us, letting an enemy into our walls. We don’t know who to trust. The Princess trusted you, therefore we shall as well. She has been kidnapped from our walls. We request your assistance to help us bring her home._ **

 

**_Lux Nox Fleuret_ **

  
  


The two looked at each other.

 

“Nox Fleuret?” Gladio asks. Nyx nods.

 

“About the Princess?” Gladio nods as well. 

 

Crowe, Libertus and Iris all look to them.

 

“We have a Princess to save, it seems.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we really are nearing the close!! I predict probably....two? more chapters before this is complete!


	12. Run Run Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he runs and runs and runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to meet a familiar sweetheart in this chapter!

Pain was the only feeling Noctis knew. He knew pain well. He knew hiding well. He knew imprisonment. His only solace, his light was gone. In this dark hole all he had was himself, and the knowledge that he was in this for the long game. That he could survive anything. Ardyn made well on his promises of force. 

 

Noctis was dressed like a doll. Always like a doll. Always in black. Always with lace. Always covering the mottled mess his body had become. 

 

He wasn’t allowed shoes. The brightest color he got was the silver on his jewelry. A metal cuff surrounded his ankle, a chain keeping him prisoner in the room.

 

He knew Ardyn was trying to wear him down. For what, he didn’t yet know. Wouldn’t be  _ around  _ to know. Would never reach the point of broken that’s Ardyn’s goal. His stay was limited. He needed only a bit more time to work off a bar from the window. He would be free. 

 

Soon. He would be free once more.

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


Aranea had jumped ship. She had disagreed with Ardyn’s practices since the start. But he paid well, and she needed to make a living. Kidnapping a Princess wasn’t a part of her skills. The night before the mission took place she packed and ran as quickly, as far as she could. She knew the wilds around the castle well. She knew where to hide, how to avoid patrols, where horses grazed. She knew how to get away.

 

She didn’t expect Ardyn’s plan to work. Didn’t expect a Princess to be taken. Underestimated the reach his poisonous claws reached. She didn’t know until days later, when she ran into people she never thought she’d see again. 

 

She covered ground quickly, much too far from the Dark Castle to turn back now, when she came into Amicitia territory, met a group saying their farewells.

 

They noticed her as well.

 

Aranea recognized three of the five people, a woman she fought with, two men from the Reveal. 

 

She had no choice but to join their group.

 

“You’re Izunia’s champion, aren’t you?” The woman asked, Aranea thought her name might be bird related...if she remembered correctly. Raven? Crow? Robin?

 

“Was.” She answered simply.

 

“Defected?” she asks, genuine curiosity in her eyes.

 

“Something like that, I was more a hired hand anyways. I didn’t like the way he was headed,” She shrugs, “What’s up with this little get together? You guys make friends?”

 

“Something like that, but there’s more to it,” bird girl's leader cuts in.

 

“Yeah, some asshole kidnapped the Princess.”

 

Aranea paused. The others noticed.

 

“You know something about this, don’t you.” It isn’t a question.

 

“I know  _ someone _ was talking about taking her...I never thought he’d pull it off, it’s why I left. I’m not in the human trafficking business. You all can’t be thinking of going there to save her.” They were. She could see it in their faces. “You can’t be serious? It’s not a good idea, you won’t even make it to the castle. The whole grounds are rigged!” 

 

“It’s a good thing we ran into you then,” The big guy, some lord’s son speaks up next.

 

Aranea looks between them all like they’re crazy, “You are serious.”

 

“Deadly,” bird girl's leader says.

 

“Yeah, you will be if you go in there without a plan.”

 

“Then give us a plan.”

 

“Here’s one,  _ don’t do it.” _ She crosses her arms.

 

“Not an option, we’re gonna save her.” 

 

“Ok, ok  _ fine,  _ listen up this, first and foremost, is a  _ terrible  _ idea. But since you’re dead set on it, you need to convene with the Princess’s new family, so you don’t step on each others toes in the process. I doubt your little group will be the only one out to save her. Secondly you’ll need a map of the place, which isn’t really possible since it’s  _ unmarked territory,  _ I can help you, but things change. I don’t know how much or what he’s done at this point. But he knows i’m gone, and he knows I know his tricks. But we  _ can’t  _ just go in there like white knights on horses. Have a little faith in your damsel. If she can stay hidden for 20 years she can survive a few weeks of Ardyn.”

  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  


The metal slid through his bloodied hands.he struggled to find purchase, to keep a grip. It didn’t matter. The blood, the pain. He was getting out today. He’d worked the bar enough before today, all he needed was to get a  _ grip. _

 

And! There! The metal bar creaked out of place. Noctis flinched, not looking behind him, not wasting a second pulling himself out the small space made between the other bars. The broken ankle cuff clinked to the floor, his dress tore from metal prongs. His feet  _ ached _ as they touched the bark of the tree outside. It was almost winter, the ground was soft and muddy, he wasn’t concerned about a bloody trail. Once the first snows fell there wouldn’t be a chance to find him. But only if he was already out there. 

 

Quickly but carefully Noctis made his way across the tree branch, wary of it snapping. He dug his nails into the trunk, took a breath and began his scale down. Twigs and colored leaves ripped at his hair, the bark tore open his feet. 

 

He jumped. 

 

Hit the ground. 

 

Picked a direction. 

 

And ran. 

 

And ran. 

 

_ And ran.  _

 

He ran into soldiers at almost every turn, sometimes a dog or a wild creature. He hid when he could, fought when he couldn’t. Stole a soldier’s weapon and cut them down. He didn’t know where he was, or which way he was going, where he was going. All he knew was that he was going. He  _ needed to keep going. _

 

He hadn’t been allowed food in awhile, it hindered him. He didn’t know quite how long Ardyn withheld it, didn’t care. But his steps were messy, he kept losing balance or tripping. 

 

Misstepping. 

 

It was cold. 

 

Getting colder.

 

He might not make it after all. There was nothing he could see. Not for miles and miles.

 

There were so many trees. So many things that kept tripping him up. 

 

His body had been put through a lot. Enough. Too far a distance. Not enough food. Not enough blood. 

 

The next time he fell. . .

 

He didn’t get up.

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  


“Oh, dear. The poor darlin’. Come on, let’s get’cha up an’ at’im. Yeah, there we go. Oh you’re in bad shape huh? Barely conscious. Don’t worry, I’ll help ya. 

 

You’ve made it darlin’, you’re safe now. What’s your name?”

 

“....Nomas…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL NAME!!!! i had several options, and i mean he could have easilly went with the honest route but you know what they say about old habits!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! we're almost at the end folks!


	13. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets kindness, and a familiar stranger

Noctis had to be dreaming. He hadn’t felt any form of comfort in….he didn’t even know how long. Had Ardyn won? Had he finally broken him? Was Noctis broken now? 

 

He needed to open his eyes. He needed to get out. He needed… he  _ needed. . . _

 

“Woah there honey, you don’t have anywhere to be, you gotta take it slow.” Noctis jolted as a voice he didn’t know spoke. His eyes wrenched open, brightness blinding him and dizziness invading his head at his sudden movements. A hand touched his shoulder, he jerked back. The hand retreated.

 

“Hey now,  _ hey.  _ You’re alright. I told ya earlier you’re safe here. Ain’t nothin’ gonna get you.” the voice spoke again. Noctis turned his head carefully and took in a shock of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It wasn’t Prompto, but seeing him in this strange woman soothed Noctis’ fragile nerves immensely. She did seem….safe. 

 

Noctis couldn’t help but settle a bit while his vision unblurred and he took the woman in.

 

“You must’a been through a lot to get here, haven’t ya honey? Well ya don’t gotta worry ‘bout runnin’ no more. Now, I ain’t gonna ask ya what’cha been through, but I will ask ya ta drink some water. You’ve been out for awhile and I think some hydration would do ya some good, sound good?” the woman asks, her accent unlike anything Noctis had ever heard.

 

He can’t help but to nod dumbly. The woman smiles a smile so bright Noctis has to look away before determinedly helping him drink a glass of water. Slower than he would have wished. 

 

“There ya go, that’s gotta be feelin’ much better already! You’re in bad shape honey, i’m surprised ya made it as far as ya did. But like I been sayin’, you’re safe here.”

 

Noctis opened his mouth to talk, but hardly more than a whisper came out, “Where is here?”

 

“Oh! Right well, ‘course ya wouldn’t know. This is Hammerhead, a real small town in the middle’a nowhere. Ain’t no one gonna be lookin’ for ya here, darlin’. Oh, and my name’s Cindy, I figured ya might ask that next, so let me just beat ya to it!” Cindy was bright like the sun, if Noctis thought Prompto was bright, Cindy is overwhelming. They would probably get along great.

 

“Now I don’t know what kinda predicament you’re in. Bein’ as the way you’re dressed and how your body looks- oh! No don’t worry we didn’t look or nothin’, just saw from what’cha had exposed already. Legs’n arms. The tears all ‘round the dress too. Once you’re feelin’ like it, we got a place you can clean off and some clothes you can wear. Would ya be more comfy in ladies clothes? Or mens? We ain’t the type to judge either way honey so no frettin’. Just take your time and i’ll come’n check on ya again soon.”Cindy smiled, it’s like she didn’t know how not to and stood up once more. She wore pants, it was something Noctis had never truly seen before.

 

“Oh, an’ one more thing, Nomas. Whoever you’re runnin’ from? I really mean when I say they wouldn’t find us. Ain’t no ones gonna be lookin’ in our neck’a the woods. So you rest assured you’re safe as can be.” she left him with those words. And the reminder of the name he must now take on.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, getting to be a boy here. At least until he can walk once more.

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  
  


It took days for Noctis’ feet to heal enough to put any sort of pressure on. Cindy spent quite a bit of time with him, keeping him company and his morale up. She asked him questions he couldn’t answer, offered him things he couldn’t take. His lack of a response didn’t  diminish her spirit though. She kept trying to find  _ something  _ for him. All he would accept from her was water. 

 

Eventually she stopped asking, and began telling. 

 

“I’m gonna take care’a your feet now darlin’, no ifs ands or buts about it.” 

 

“You’re gonna need some clean clothes after you’re all washed up, I’m gonna leave ya two options out here for whenever you’re ready.”

 

Noctis didn’t try to fight her.

 

“You got real great hair, Nomas. But you ever thought of cutting it before?” She asks. Such an innocent question. 

 

“It wasn’t really in the cards for me.”

 

“How come? You just like it long?”

 

“I….don’t mind it long but it’s never been my choice.”

 

“Well, ain’t no one stoppin you from doin’ whatcha want here, darlin’.” She smiled her sunshine bright smile and pat his leg.

 

The day after the exchange it was finally time for Noctis to stand on his own two feet. Now that he could feel them, he  _ felt  _ them. The moment his weight went down, his knees almost buckled under the burning that singed right up his legs. He didn’t let on how much pain he was in. He limped to the door. Cindy helped him.

 

He felt lighter as the wind brushed against his face once more. His fears drifted away with the gusts and dust. 

 

It all came crashing back down upon him when he heard a familiar bark.

 

Noctis fell to his knees and was immediately attacked by a familiar fluff of fur. He felt a sob break from his throat as he hugged the dog.

 

“Umbra...I’m so glad you’re alright, I was so worried,” his voice wavered as he ran his hands through the thick fur. Umbra yipped and licked his face. His tail wouldn’t stop wagging. Noctis had never been so relieved in his life. Seeing the loyal little creature felled by Ardyn’s monsters was a knife to the heart. Noctis didn’t care what happened to him, but his people, the things he cared about. You didn’t fuck with those. You didn’t fuck with the things he loved.

 

“Oh dear, now whose this li’l critter?” Cindy came up from behind and crouched. Umbra looked at her a moment before allowing her to pet him as well. 

 

“My dog, I thought he...well...he..had gotten hurt, a while back. I didn’t think I’d see him again.” Noctis was honest. He owed Cindy that much. Umbra barked in agreement, then licked Cindy’s hand.

 

“Well, the li’l fella is as welcome here as you are honey,” she smiled, patting Noctis’ hair in the process. He stiffened as she walked off. No one had ever really been so casual with him before.

 

He really liked it. He wanted casual, platonic friendship, touches. He wanted what he had missed out on in life. He wanted to be a young man, just a regular young man.

 

Maybe here, he could be. Maybe Umbra could let Lux and Prompto know where he was, that he was alright.

 

Maybe they could all be happy here.

  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  


Aranea wasn’t wrong when she had said Ardyn would amp up security. Maybe Nyx should have kept his friends along for the ride. Maybe with the extra pairs of hands they would’ve made it a hell of a lot farther than they have. Every step they took was thwarted into hiding from one mechanical monster to another. Her frustration was beginning to show through their gallivanting through the woods. Another kill into the mud has her throwing her arms up.

 

“That’s it, we need to go about this differently, this isn’t gonna work the way we’re doing it.”

 

Nyx had to agree. They were getting nowhere fast. They were covered in mud and lichen, leaves and mechanical wiring, not any closer to the Palace than they were days ago. They were only working the way around.

 

“We gotta regroup, find a place we aren’t always on our toes. We aren’t getting anywhere the way we’re doing it now. We have a general idea of his new guard setup. Maybe not their schedule or route but we know the mass we’re dealing with.” Gladio spoke, frustrated and tired like the rest of them.

 

“I think I know a place, found it a time or two  when I almost didn’t make it back after a job or two. It’s pretty hard to find and they’re real specific about visitors. I can get you both there and we can plan our next move.” Aranea spoke up, wiping her heel on a rock.

 

Nyx and Gladio agreed and the trio made their way back. Away from the mass of mechanical monstrosities guarding the Black Palace and to Aranea’s secret little village. 

 

It wasn’t really what Nyx was expecting. Aranea’s village was just that, a village. It reminded him of home. Gladio seemed just as perplexed. A young blonde woman met them at the towns edge, she was cute. Different. 

 

“‘Nea? What’re you doin’ here? Is somethin’ wrong? Who are these men?” The blonde asks, her gaze kind if not a bit mistrusting. 

 

“It’s Nyx and Gladiolus from wherever they’re from, we’ve got some problems to work out and nowhere safe to do it. I figured you’d shelter us for a day or two while we figured our shit out.” Aranea answered. The blonde looked between the three once more before nodding slowly. “Thanks Cindy, I’ll pay ya back for this one.”

 

Cindy laughed, “I’ll just add it to yer tab, follow me fellas. I’ll show ya to yer new quarters.” 

 

The three followed her into the village. It was small. It was a lot like Nyx’s home, just more mechanical parts laying around rather than wild animals. Gladio seemed to like it as well. He maybe wasn’t as comfortable with it as Nyx was, but he appreciated it. That’s what mattered.

 

Cindy led the trio to a small shack on the edge of town, a glimpse of black kicked Nyx’s heart into high gear. He ignored it.

 

“Y’all can stay here till ya get’cher wits back about ya. There ain’t no rush just don’t be disturbin’ the regulars here.” Cindy opened the door and let them in. 

 

The three stepped inside and immediately got to work. Aranea grabbed a dirty rag from a shelf and a brush, she found some grease and drew a crude map of the area.

 

“We’re about here, and this is where Ardyn is. It’s a bit of distance between the two places. We’ve learned that  the outside of the woods isn’t as popular as the inner circle. That’s where we’re hitting trouble. His mechanics are too clever. They seem to sense where we are. . .” the night went on and the three talked. Planned. Plotted.

 

When the sun began to rise Nyx spoke up, “What if it’s only because they recognize us as human? Maybe we can disguise ourselves as animals in the woods to negate detection?”

 

Aranea hummed in though, “Not a bad idea Ulric….I never thought of it, it wouldn’t hurt to try. You’re the one clocked in furs all the time, so you get to be the bait. Flower boy and I will stay a couple paces back, bail you out if danger seems imminent.” 

 

“That’s all good planning and all but it’d be stupid to go in like this, right now as we are. We haven’t slept and the daylight won’t make our sneaking act any easier. We need to rest, and go in tonight.” Gladio spoke up.

 

Nyx and Aranea frowned but ultimately agreed. Gladio had a point, there would be no point going in just to get killed immediately. How can they help the Princess if they act rashly. They set in to rest and gain their energy for the night attack.

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  
  


Nyx was restless. He slept. He woke. He tossed. He turned. Eventually he gave in to the restlessness and stood, careful not to wake the other two he made his way out of the shack. The sun was going down now, purples and reds and gold painting the sky as the sun set. Nyx took a deep breath, breathed in the cool, wild air. He began to walk, his subconscious leading him in the direction of black hair he saw earlier, deeper into the village. 

 

What met him was not what he expected.

 

It was a dog. A little black and greyish dog. It had unique markings and shining eyes. It was sitting, staring at him almost telling him to follow. Their eyes met and the dog began to walk away. Nyx couldn’t help but trust his instincts and follow the dog. The pup picked up his pace into a trot, a run. Nyx followed suit.

 

He wasn’t expecting the dog to actually lead him somewhere. He wasn’t expecting to almost collide with a painfully familiar figure. His arms grabbed the shoulders before he could topple them both down, the dog barking in the background.

 

Nyx’s eyes met a familiar shocked midnight blue.

 

A name fell off his lips in a whisper.

 

“Nox…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end yall!


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final truth is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final CHAPter, only an epilogue is left!

Noctis was shocked, his body collided with a solid figure. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and his eyes met an icy blue. 

 

“Nox…?” it was whispered, almost reverent in tone. It made Noctis’ heart ache. 

 

His words leave him all at once. He stammers out a pathetic, “I-I.” Nyx’s hands haven’t left his shoulders yet, the grip has softened. Every line of his being exudes disbelief and awe. Longing clear in his crystal eyes. 

 

“It is you,” it’s not a question, Noctis can’t get in a nod before he speaks again, “how did you get here?”

 

A bark startles their separation. Noctis looks to the floor, not willing to look at the man he fantasized about living happily with. 

 

“What happened to you…” Nyx whispers, shame not a word in his dictionary as his hand reaches up to cup Noctis’ cheek. Gentle touch from rough warrior’s hands. Noctis aches. He closes his eyes, but Nyx doesn’t allow him to go unseen. He tips Noctis’ head up, gentle gentle gentle. His thumb strokes lightly across a dark bruise on his cheek, his jaw. His forefinger traces a tender gash on his brow. His hands find the long hair he had hidden their first meeting. His fingers card through it. No realization in sight. Just gentle adoration and silent fuming at whoever dared hurt him. It was almost worse.

 

Noctis reaches up slowly, his eyes opening to gaze into Nyx’s clear eyes, to touch his hand. His palm small over Nyx’s as Nyx intertwine their fingers and brings his large hand back to Noctis’ cheek.

 

“I don’t remember this hair,” his tone is light, but Noctis wants to disappear.

 

“It was dark and you were sneaking,” Noctis’ tone is barely more than a whisper. Their eyes haven’t left each other. Noctis sees the painfully handsome grin form on Nyx’s lips.

 

“I was quite awestruck by this little imp in the hallways. Even more so by his beauty in the moon,” his thumb strokes the damaged skin underneath- gentle gentle gentle- “Your impish ways haven’t changed, you still won’t answer a question.”

 

Noctis feels a smile, “It’s more complicated than you think, Sir Ulric.” 

 

Nyx laughs, no louder than their soft conversation, they’re closer than they realize. He opens his mouth to speak once more, but is cut off by a brusque woman, another familiar man on her heels. Noctis heart kicks up and panic seized him. But he can’t move. He feels umbra at his ankle but isn’t soothed.

 

“Ulric! What the hell don’t just run off we have a-!” she cuts herself off the moment she sees what he’s found. She  _ knows  _ him. She’s one of Ardyn’s people. Or was. Noctis had heard her disgust had seen her run away. He doesn’t fear her. No his heart fears the look on the face of the man behind her.

 

They all recognize him. But none know him as the same person.

 

To Nyx- he’s a mysterious assistant, met in a dark hallway.

 

To Gladio- a silent woman turned Princess in the span of a night.

 

To Aranea- a Princess’s true self revealed, no Princess after all. 

 

“You, you’re,” Gladio starts, and stops. He doesn’t have the words. There’s too much to take in, from his appearance to Nyx’s hand, still on his person.

 

Aranea’s face goes through a spectrum of human emotion before settling on disgruntled, “I think….we all need to talk,” Umbra barks, “you can come too.”

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  


Noctis leads them back to where Cindy has let him stay, its roomier than the shack the trio had been in. Noctis can’t speak. Nyx stays close to him. Gladio is too puzzled to say much of anything beyond false starts.

 

Aranea’s frustration hits an all time high, “I think the air needs to be cleared. There’s a lot here than we don’t know. And I hate to throw you under the bus, lookin’ like that but you need to tell the truth.” 

 

Noctis jaw clenches, Gladio and Nyx try to jump to his rescue but he raises a hand. Halting them before they can start.

 

“She’s right,” those two words alone should reveal more than enough for them both, but Gladio only seems more puzzled. Noctis takes a deep breath and looks to Aranea, her eyes are clear, strong and encouraging. Noctis pulls strength from her.

 

“I…..am not who you all think I am,” he can’t maintain eye contact. He reverts back to the only important thing he learned, look near enough to face to mimic eye contact but not set your nerves on fire from the inspection. He looks to Nyx first, his presence more urgent, “I’m not an unimportant boy from a hallway named Nox,” then Gladio’s perplexed auburn, “nor a silent woman named Nolana…” finally to Aranea, “nor a Princess named Nova.”

 

It’s too much, he looks down. Umbra at his feet the three in the room around him silent as the night. He pushes his hands through the soft fur, begging strength to reveal a truth 20 years hidden, “I’m just a liar, a charlatan posed off as a Princess. Living under a name not my own. I could say i’m a Prince. But that isn’t the truth either. I’m only a vessel for a lie, born Noctis.” 

 

It isn’t a relief to say out loud to a room screaming with silence. It doesn’t make him feel free, or true. It makes him feel small. Terrified. Like a child bleeding out in the gardens of a palace meant to contain him. He wilts under their gaze, eyes only for the friendly face of Umbra.

 

“Damn,” Aranea says at last, a whistle leaves her lips, “that’s a rough upbringing highness.”

 

Noctis wants to cry.

 

“So your name…” Gladio starts. He’s unable to finish a thing he says.

 

“Noctis suits you,” Nyx finishes. Noctis expected anger, or something akin to it. He doesn’t expect the kindness of Nyx words, or the gentle way he touches his arm. He doesn’t expect the frustration Gladio shoes to be directed at anyone but him. He doesn’t expect Aranea to pledge herself to his side. He doesn’t even expect Umbra to jump up to lick away the tears he didn’t know were falling.

 

He looks up to the people around him, all accepting. Confusion replaced with a determination Noctis had never seen.

 

“You….aren’t upset? You all just….you got different stories, different lies.”

 

Gladio huffs, “I couldn't care less about any of that. I’m pissed you couldn’t be you from the start.” 

 

“I thought you most of all would be upset, i’m not even a girl….” Noctis expected revulsion. 

 

“Noctis,” he tries out the name, “all I care about is no more lies in the future.”

 

“This is all fine and dandy, sweet if i’m honest, but we’ve still got a problem,” Aranea says, her arms crossing and her hip cocked, “more like a decision I guess, you two,” she points to Gladio and Nyx, “have a decision to make. You got the Princess, are you taking ‘her’ home or are you putting a stop to the man that took ‘her’?” 

 

“It isn’t a question for them,” Noctis interjects, “I’m not letting him go. I don’t know what his plans are, and I don’t care, but from the looks of you all he won’t stop until he gets what he wants. I’ll stop him myself.”

 

Nyx whistles, “Guess that makes my decision pretty simple.”

 

Gladio nods, “Mine as well.”

 

“So we put an end to him together,” Aranea sums up. 

 

“I have an idea…” Noctis starts. They all lean in to listen.

 

Their talk goes on into the night, the plans are made and farewells are told.

 

They found it best that Aranea take Umbra and the pair return to Crowe and Libertus. Together the group will find the Nox Fleuret family that has been thrust into hiding as well, and they’ll all together go to Nyx’s land. Where they will all be safe and find peace. Noctis will be bait. Plain and simple, give Ardyn what he wants, wrapped up in a pretty little bow. The rest will fall into place. After Noctis draws the grunts attention, it’ll create the opening Gladio and Nyx have been looking for. From there it’s simple, there’s only one ending. Only one acceptable outcome. No matter who makes it out, Ardyn will not be amongst them.

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  


The group rests for two days before the mission begins. Noctis needing the time to heal, and the trio needing the rest after constant vigilance trying to find their way in. Noctis reveals his truth to Cindy before they leave, she isn’t surprised. 

 

“A young man in your condition half dead in the woods? I was certain there was a lot behind the story I didn’t need to know. You’re always welcome here, no matter your name sweetheart.” 

 

It was a surprisingly emotional farewell.

 

Aranea promises a swift collection and relocation of the ‘targets’ and aided by Umbras sense of smell the two are off.

 

Finally Noctis, Nyx and Gladio stare down the forest before them.

 

“I’ll go in first, get as many eyes on me as possible, play it scared and confused. Get as many to take me in as possible while you two find the weakness in that wall Aranea mentioned. Keep the heat off me and...with any luck we can all leave together...if I don’t make it out, don’t let him either.” Noctis lines are hard. This is what he was trained for, behind all the Princess play he was raised to kill the man that took him. 

 

He wasn’t going to fail. He ties a small dagger to his ribs and sets out in the clothes he was found in.

  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


Playing scared, tired and ragged runaway in the woods was an easy feat. Noctis grew up playing a role. He knew how to grab attention too. The first grunt he ran in to fell to the floor. He tumbled down with it, his eyes wide with fear as he scrambled up, the soldiers hands scratching his calf. It didn’t take him long to gather as many guard as he could, the first fumble played easily into the next hundred. He was ‘captured’ and dragged back to the Palace kicking and screaming and pleading, newly perfected tears rolling down the dirt and blood on his cheeks.

 

He made it as difficult as possible for them to drag him to the Palace. His bare and bloodied feet slid and skid against the morbid but pristine tiles of the throne room. His nails caught and broke on the walls of the hallways. 

 

He was thrown before Ardyn in his private study, a vengeful mess of a boy. 

 

“Well well, I’m surprised to see you again,” he isn’t. His face holds a grin more deadly than any vipers. He’s angry. Satisfied his prize is back but angry it got away in the first place.

 

Noctis plays weak, his muscles barely strong enough to keep him prone on the floor, his blood seeping into the plush carpet below him. His eyes though, remain fierce. Ardyn wouldn’t expect anything less.

 

“Now now is that any way to look at someone? Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?” it shouldn’t sting. But it does. The man knows quite well Noctis never got to know his mother. He thinks of her often, how different life could be. He lets the pain show, it’s weakness Ardyn expects. He’ll allow it. He won’t get to see much more. 

 

“Oh dear, I must apologize,”Ardyn steps toward Noctis, Noctis stays on the ground, “it slipped my mind your mother has been long since dead.”

 

Noctis spits at his feet, “What do you even want from me.”

 

Ardyn backhands him and Noctis falls fully to the floor, “Pretty things should be seen and not heard, but since you asked  _ so  _ nicely; it isn’t you dear  _ Princess _ , it’s what you  _ stand for _ . I don’t much like to lose, least of all from someone else’s hand. I thought Aranea could accomplish a simple task but as we saw I was clearly wrong. You were a  _ prize  _ to be won. It hardly matters that I didn’t win, you’re here anyways. You’re  _ mine.” _

 

He grabs Noctis up by his hair. Noctis cries out and claws at the hands restraining him, thrashing his body around to get free. “I’m not a prize to be had! I won’t be a piece of furniture you show off!” 

 

Ardyn laughed and tossed him across the room, “It’s quaint you think you have a choice in the matter.” 

 

“I’ve always got a choice…” Noctis pushed himself up, arms shaking. 

 

Ardyn’s eyes are bright, like golden fire as his mouth contorts in amusement, “We shall see, won’t we  _ Princess.”  _

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  
  


It was a non-stop torrential downpour of guard. Or it seemed like it was. Weapons clashed and limbs were cleaved from bodies. Heads were thrown into walls- into pavement onto broken bricks. Nyx and Gladio fought together, utilizing each other’s strengths and guarding their weaknesses. They used everything at their disposal, their own skills to the surroundings. They didn’t come out unscathed. But they came out together, both in one piece.

 

The guard that remained stared down two formidable warriors, dripping with blood and wires. A fierce predators grin on one and a stoic line to the other. They didn’t last long, either breaking formation to run or were dispatched easily enough by a well timed pipe thrown through their mechanical heart. 

 

Gladio and Nyx stood victorious in the gardens. Nyx turned his grin Gladios way, bright teeth and eyes shining through the murk on his face.

 

“Wanna find a princess?” he asks. Gladio grins back.

 

With a hand clasped down onto his companions shoulder, “Yeah, lets.”

  
  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  


The room was a mess. Things were tossed others were broken or turned over. Blood blended together onto the carpet. There was no way of knowing who it belonged to. No way of knowing if the blood on Noctis came from his own wounds or the ones he inflicted. He felt blood dripping down his neck, felt the taste on his tongue the flesh he tore with his own teeth and nails. He sat over the body of the man that took him. Not feeling victorious. Not feeling a win. 

 

That’s how the two found him; lost and bloody. Gladio got to him first, crouched by his still form and lifted his bloody face toward him.

 

“Noctis?” he asked carefully.

 

Noctis blinked at him, didn’t say anything.

 

Nyx joined the two, crouching beside Gladio as he tried a small grin, “You all in one piece there, little imp?”

 

Noctis nods, eyes casting toward the man below him, “I don’t feel….as good as I thought I would.”

 

“That’s normal, death isn’t something to be celebrated,” Gladio gently ran his hand down Noctis’ slim back.

 

“Not even the death of a madman,” Nyx agrees, taking Noctis’ bloody hands and pulling him to stand. His knees shake but he supports his own.

 

“Let’s get out of here, ey darlin’?” Nyx’s mouth is more smile than grin, it makes Noctis feel more at ease.

 

He nods and his two knights lead him out.

 

The Princess died that night. 

 

Nova was no more.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final CHAPter, only an epilogue is left! Thank you all so much for continuing this with me, it's one of the longest stories i've ever written, and i'm very proud of it. i'm glad I could finish it, and i'm so so glad so many people seem to have enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you all think and look forward to the epilogue in about a weeks time!


	15. Epilogue

Life as Noctis was good. It was different, but it was good. After returning home, after putting an end to the Dark Prince Noctis’ life changed.

 

They went to Nyx’s village. Even Gladio accompanied them. The first to greet them was Umbra, taking Noctis down to the ground and covering him in kisses while Nyx and Gladio watched on fondly. Noctis laughed as the two pulled him back up, only to be enveloped into another’s arms. Familiar arms and familiar voices. His laugh became wet as is oldest friend held him like he was precious, like he never wanted to let go.

 

Noctis stopped his apologies in their tracks, wriggling himself out of the embrace far enough to take hold of Prompto’s cheeks, to make him look him in the eye, “You have no reason to apologize Prompto, no, no look at me. You did nothing wrong, i’m not your responsibility. It’s my own fault they were able to take me, I couldn’t fight them off. This is _not_ your fault. What matters is i’m here now, and you are as well. We are both safe.”

 

Umbra barks as the blonde breaks down in tears.

 

Once released he’s embraced once more, much more gently by Lux- now completely Lunafreya, her arms strong but restrained her eyes glistening but filled with relief more than pain.

 

“I am glad you’re alright, dear Noctis,” she says softly. Noctis eyes fill with tears as he hugs her tight as he can. His broken heart mended by the patches of these people he’s met.

 

He doesn’t have to be who he isn’t anymore. No one expects him to be a princess. No one expects him to be anything but himself. Whoever that is.

 

He lets Luna and Prompto fuss over him, while much the same is done over Nyx and Gladio by their people- Crowe and Libertus and Iris even.

  
  


. . .

  
 . . . .

  
   . . . . . . .

  
  
  


The days following his hair is shorn. Carefully. Slowly. By Nyx’s own hand. Noctis’ heart clenches as he sees long locks fall away into something shorter, more manageable. Less untouchable Princess, more….Noctis.

 

He stops Nyx quickly, taking his wrist and standing, “This is me,” he whispers. Nyx takes him into his arms and drops the scissors into a bag.

 

Noctis has never felt more home than he does surrounded by friends and strangers alike in Nyx’s strange, different village.

 

Gladio takes his leave, but promises a swift return, which he makes well on not even a month after his departure. He’s greeted with an armful of ex-princess, eyes bright, hair fluffy and wide smile.

 

Noctis doesn’t hesitate to drag Gladio around, show him what’s new, what he’s learned. Crowe likes to tease them, she grew protective of Noctis early on. Noctis is pretty sure she still has his old hair somewhere. He doesn’t mind.

 

He can tease her as well, though more careful. He sees the way she leaves Luna little gifts, the way she looks to the Princess.

 

Aranea even stays with Nyx’s clan, after some soul searching and a gift of an old friend. Noctis had never received a hug from Ignis before Aranea brings him to the Clan. He’s also never seen his bespectacled companion get flustered by anyone until Aranea. Or seen him with such a rivalry before Libertus.

 

Noctis never could have guessed his life would change so much, in such a short amount of time. A year. And he’s someone completely new, completely him. Unlearning the hate he grew with and learning, slowly what makes him Noctis. Nyx and Gladio don’t make him choose, either. Both content to have him together, to all have each other.

 

His life is new, and his future is bright. His heart is full of love and he doesn’t fear living. He has what he needs, he’s got all he could ever want.

 

He goes to bed every night shrouded in furs and in the arms of men he loves.

 

Nothing could be better than the life he has now.

 

He wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so, so much for keeping with me through all of this, and for those of you that have commented you all have my heart, you never fail to make me smile, i hope you enjoy the other things i've posted and will post, i hope you all stick around and hopefully see my writing get better!
> 
> if youd want, find me on tumblr @ yeollie-bells.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the few things im proudest in, I really hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> for day 4 of gladnoct week, Prompt Princess!


End file.
